


Request

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, M/M, delivering things all the time this is legit
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: 아이고 이 녀석들 쇠도 갉아먹게 생겼구나! 거대한 앞니를 살펴보며 떠드는 스코티의 곁에서 커크는 눈을 껌벅였고 맥코이는 찌푸린 얼굴로 트라이코더를 꺼냈으며 스팍은 한 걸음을 물러섰다. 과학부대원 두 명과 함께 자리를 정한 빨간 셔츠 서넛이 최악의 상황에서도 선체에 피해가 없을 위치를 이주민들에게 알려주었고 익숙한 손길로 철창을 들어 올려 어색한 울타리 안에 토끼를 풀어놓은 그들은 처음 만났을 때처럼 산뜻한 인사를 하며 엔터프라이즈를 떠났다. 조심하면 물지 않아요! 활짝 웃는 연구소장의 마지막 말을 들으며 커크는 머릿속으로 자문했다. 조심하지 않으면 문다는 얘기일까?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 비욘드 이후의 모호한 어느 날 엔터프라이즈는 토끼를 배달한다. TAS의 설정이 차용됩니다.

1

엔터프라이즈는 행성 AW28의 변종 토끼를 채집하게 되었다. AW28은 연방의 이주 행성 중 하나로 비교적 최근에 개발된 곳이다. 처음 발견되었을 적에는 지반의 안정성이 문제되어 위치적 이점에도 불구하고 외면되었지만, 시간이 흘러 몇 번의 화산폭발과 산맥의 형성으로 생활의 터전을 만들기에 괜찮아져 이제는 이만여명의 다양한 인구가 삶을 꾸려나가고 있다.

대부분이 지구 출신인 그곳의 이주민들은 애초의 목적인 광물채집 외에도 여러 방면에서 아직 어린 행성의 가치를 연구했다. 발견된 이점 중 하나는 그곳의 환경이 사육동물을 방목하기에 적당하다는 것이었다. 행성과 함께 성장한 그곳의 동물들은 짧은 시간 내에도 격렬한 진화를 보여주었고 인위적인 조작 없이도 다양한 변종으로 왕성히 자라났다.

그런 가운데 변종 토끼 중 한 종이 유별나게 특이한 모습을 보이자 좀 더 자세한 연구를 원하는 요구가 있었고, 때마침 가까운 곳에 있던 엔터프라이즈가 그 배달을 맡게 되었다. 특별한 주의가 필요한 전염병의 문제나 공격적인 성향은 보고된 적 없었고 전달된 정보들을 봐도 걱정할 구석은 없어 보였다. 어차피 정말로 채집하는 것도 아니었다. 엔터프라이즈는 그저, 이주민들이 잡아다 주는 몇 놈을 우주 저편으로 전해주기만 하면 됐다. 정치적인 토론이나 불길한 토착민들이 전혀 엮이지 않는 편안한 임무였고 이 기회에 자연식품을 좀 얻어보죠 하는 등의 농담이 함교의 반응이었다.

결론적으로 말해 엔터프라이즈의 어느 누구도 무릎을 편 높이가 2미터 80센티미터에 달하는 거대한 토끼를 실제로 마주하는 상황에 대한 마음의 대비를 하지 않았다. 어두운 색의 긴 털이 가득한 얼굴에서 반짝이는 새빨간 눈동자와, 드러낸 순간 경악하게 되는 뾰족한 앞 이빨을 보면서, 비명을 참은 것은 결코 한 명의 소위만이 아니었지만.

“트랜스포트가 불가능하다는 게 무슨 소린지 알겠네요!”

아이고 이 녀석들 쇠도 갉아먹게 생겼구나! 거대한 앞니를 살펴보며 떠드는 스코티의 곁에서 커크는 눈을 껌벅였고 맥코이는 찌푸린 얼굴로 트라이코더를 꺼냈으며 스팍은 한 걸음을 물러섰다. 과학부대원 두 명과 함께 자리를 정한 빨간 셔츠 서넛이 최악의 상황에서도 선체에 피해가 없을 위치를 이주민들에게 알려주었고 익숙한 손길로 철창을 들어 올려 어색한 울타리 안에 토끼를 풀어놓은 그들은 처음 만났을 때처럼 산뜻한 인사를 하며 엔터프라이즈를 떠났다. 조심하면 물지 않아요! 활짝 웃는 연구소장의 마지막 말을 들으며 커크는 머릿속으로 자문했다. 조심하지 않으면 문다는 얘기일까?

“어? 본즈?”  
“뭐라고?”  
“이 녀석들, 물리면 큰일 날 종류야?”  
“팔뚝이 떨어져 나가면 큰일이겠지만, 감염을 걱정할 만한 종류는 아니지. 그러니 저들도 맨손으로 다루는 걸 테고…… 아, 하지만 함장님은 모르겠군? 워낙 별 잡스러운 알레르기를 다 갖고 계셔서.”  
“시끄러워. 어쨌든 호흡기 감염 등은 없다는 소리지?”  
“그런 게 있으면 이러고 있겠어? 기본적으로는 토끼라고 짐, 토끼!”  
“…….”

이주민들의 셔틀에 실려 창고 칸에 들여온 토끼는 모두 세 마리였다. 무형의 철창이 둘러진 상자에 담겨 도착한 셋은 익숙한 이주민들의 손을 따라 낯선 바닥에 내려진 뒤에도 별다른 두려움을 보이지 않았다. 원래의 토끼는 겁이 많고 예민한 종류에 속했지만 그 비대해진 크기와 강해진 능력 때문일까? 반지르르 윤이 흐르는 말갈기처럼 털이 길어진 녀석들은 새로운 공기에도 별다른 반응을 보이지 않으며 구석의 먹이통을 향해 조용히 코끝을 찡긋거렸다. 얼핏 본다면 뚱뚱한 말 같기도 하다. 짧아진 귀 때문인지 곰에도 가까운 모습이었다. 여러 면에서 엄청난 살상능력이 엿보이는 몸이었지만 유순한 태도나 차분한 표정 등을 본다면 조심할 구석은 없는 듯했고, 깜짝 놀랐던 대원들도 이제는 슬그머니 울타리에 붙어서고 있었다.

애완동물이 금지된 엔터프라이즈에서는 살아있는 동물이 드물었고 털이 북슬북슬한 앞발로 합성섬유질을 우물거리는 통통한 얼굴은 확실하게 말해 귀여운 쪽에 가까웠다. 앉은키가 2미터를 넘고 한 대 맞으면 나가떨어질 앞발을 가진 그것은 정말로, 기본적으로는 토끼였다. 그러니 그 빨간색 눈은 충분히 예상 가능한 것이었는데.

커크는 크고 새빨간 동물의 눈동자와 눈을 마주친 처음의 섬뜩함을 쉽게 떨쳐내지 못하며 전달을 확인하는 패드에 건성으로 자신의 이름을 적었다. 신기한 외모의 외계인 누구를 만났을 때도 느끼지 못한 감각이었다. 별다른 위험이 없다는 맥코이의 허락에 이제는 서로서로 손을 내밀어 털을 쓰다듬어 보는 대원들 뒤에서 커크는 비딱한 얼굴로 팔짱을 꼈다.

“본즈, 저 녀석들 귀여워?”  
“안 귀여울 것도 없어 보이는데. 난 털 달린 동물은 좀 더 시끄러운 게 좋지만, 저런 덩치로 떠들어 대면 방음이 불가능할 수준일 것 같으니 이쪽도 괜찮다 싶어.”  
“그러게 귀여운 것 같은데…… 왜 자꾸 소름이 돋지? 나 혼자만 그런 걸까?”  
“어쩌면 그들이 지나치게 토끼와 닮아 그럴 수도 있습니다.”

찡그린 눈으로 소곤거리는 커크의 곁에 어느 틈엔가 다가온 스팍이 내놓은 의견이었다.

“지나치게 닮는다니, 닮은 게 죄라는 건가? 딱 초록피 외계인이나 할 만한 소리군!”  
“당연하지만 죄가 될 수 없는 인과관계입니다. 함장님의 반응은 함장님의 개별적인 고정관념으로 인해 생긴 것이며, 저들은 불쾌감을 만들어내겠다는 의도가 아닌, 환경에 적응하는 자연법칙에 따라 지금과 같은 모습으로 진화했을 뿐이니까요. 개인의 우연하고 감정적인 반응에마저 외부의 책임을 묻다니 닥터 맥코이의 인간중심적인 사고방식이야말로 죄를 물을만한 태도라고 생각되는군요.”  
“뭐라고? 이 뾰족귀 녀석이 어디서 누구를 차별주의자로 몰아가! 난 말도 타본 남자라고!”

방음이 불가능한 수준으로 다투기 시작한 부함장과 의사 사이에서 함장은 익숙하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그래, 어쩌면 스팍의 말이 맞았다. 기존의 고정관념에 익숙하게 자리한 뭔가가 상상도 못한 것으로 변화해있는 모습은, 아예 낯설고 새로운 기괴함보다 더 무서울 수도 있었다.

“그럴 수도 있겠지……. 하여간에 내 차례가 올까 걱정할 일은 없어 보이네. 다들 재밌어 하는 것 같으니, 순번을 정해서 돌보는 것도 별 문제 없겠어. 그렇지 스팍?”  
“설사 그렇지 않다고 해도 문제는 없습니다. 저희 대원들은 모두 전문적인 교육을 받은 과학자들이며 주어진 임무를 회피하지 않는 훌륭한 인재들입니다.”

우리도 아는 얘기를 참 잘났다고 떠든다며 투덜대는 맥코이의 옆에서 커크는 익숙한 웃음을 터트렸다. 누군가의 빈정거림 따위 들리지 않는다는 듯 고개를 끄덕인 스팍이 애들처럼 모여 있는 대원들에게 걸음을 옮긴다. 몰려있는 이들을 피해 가장자리를 따라 간 그는 조금 떨어진 곳에서 혼자 먹이를 먹던 한 마리에게 시선을 주었고, 마치 그 눈빛을 알아들은 것처럼 고개를 들은 녀석이 무거운 뒷발을 움직여 몸을 돌린 것 역시 금방이었다. 웅성거림이 늘어나 있던 창고 칸의 분위기는 애완동물을 처음 갖게 된 아이들의 흥분을 떠올리게 하는 수준이었지만 누구도 부함장의 앞을 가로막지 않았으며 투명한 철창 사이로 조심스레 코끝을 내밀어보던 토끼 또한 자신의 앞으로 다가온 창백한 손을 거부하지 않았다.

투실투실한 동물의 앞발을 붙잡고서 스팍은 고개를 숙였다. 대화를 하는 것처럼 눈을 마주친다. 웅크린 자세 그대로이던 빨간 눈과 눈높이를 맞추는 것은 수고스러운 일이 아니었고 손가락이 파묻힐 정도로 털투성이인 앞발을 제대로 잡기 위해 두 손을 쓰는 것 역시 힘들어 보이지 않는, 반사적인 움직임으로 보였다.

그리고 약 3분 뒤. 창고 칸은 완전한 침묵에 휩싸였다. 긴 눈꼬리가 만들어질 만큼 크게 미소 짓는 벌칸의 얼굴은 누구의 눈에도 쉽게 인식되기 힘든 현실이었고 대원중의 몇은 부함장님의 이빨을 봤다고 맹세하기도 했다. 기존의 고정관념에 익숙하게 자리한 뭔가가 상상도 못한 것으로 변화해있는 모습은 아예 낯설고 새로운 기괴함보다 더 무서울 수 있다는 커크의 가설이, 그렇게 입증되었다.

물론, 모두가 헛것을 본다며 괴로워하진 않았다. 충격과 공포에 휩싸인 주변의 깽깽이들을 무시하며 토끼는 머리를 낮춰주었고 스팍은 적절한 시간을 들여 순하게 칭얼거리는 동물의 머리를 쓰다듬어주었다. 잠시 후 그는 입을 벌리고도 소리 내지 못하는 몇몇 대원에게 무심한 눈길을 보내며 갈 길을 갔고 과학부대원들은 목줄에 끌려가는 소처럼 조용히 발을 옮겼다. 아무도 감히 입 열지 못하는 남은이들 중 제일 먼저 정신을 차린 것은 맥코이였다.

“내가 말했지 저 녀석도 웃을 줄 안다고. 자 어디 내가 헛것을 본거라고 다시 한 번 악써보지 그래?”  
“걱정 말라고 의사 양반 나는 내기에서 발 빼는 적이 없으니까! 이야 오늘 참 좋은 구경 많이 하는데? 안 그래요 함장님?”  
“…….”

모종의 내기가 판가름 난 것처럼 쑥덕거리는 맥코이와 스코티, 그리고 몇 명의 엔지니어들 사이에서 커크는 눈을 껌벅였다. 방금 모두의 눈앞에 나타났다 사라진, 짧은 순간으로도 기억에 각인되어버린 놀라운 장면에 면역이 있는 것은 그들의 의사 양반 혼자뿐이었고 커크는 맥코이가 도대체 어디에서 저런 좋은 구경을 했는지 당장이라도 캐묻고 싶어 미칠 지경이었지만 그러기 위한 다그침조차 조금 나중에나 가능할 일이었다.

햇수로 3년을 넘기며 스팍을 알고 지낸 짐 커크도, 이를 보이며 웃는 벌칸의 얼굴에는 면역이 없었다.  
왜냐면 처음 보는 것이라서.

 

2

심지어 그들은 사귀는 사이였다. 이것 역시 다수의 대원들에게는 면역이 덜 된 현실이었지만 커크에게는 그렇지 않았다. 그것 말고도 그에게는 독점적인 정보가 많았다. 그는 스팍이 어떻게 하면 간지러움을 느끼는지, 그럴 때의 찡그린 눈매와 달아오른 귀가 얼마나 섹시한지, 어떻게 하면 흩어진 앞머리의 벌칸이 먼저 시선을 피하는지 등의 다양하고 새로운 지식을 갖고 있었지만 그런 그에게도 오늘의 일은 놀라웠다. 세상에 맙소사! 그러나 감탄사조차 뱉을 상대가 없었으니, 이 어찌 괴롭지 않을 수 있을까.

 

3

커크는 누구든 붙잡고서 그런 좋은 건 처음 봤다며 떠들고 싶은 충동을 억눌렀다. 그는 세상에서 제일 신기한 걸 봤다는 듯이 수군거리는 대원들이 너무나 부러웠고, 동시에 불편했으며, 함교 여기저기서 스팍을 힐끗거리는 시선을 무시하기 위해 적지 않은 노력을 해야 했다. 일만 하는 벌칸의 뒤통수를 뚫어져라 쳐다보며 좀 전의 얼굴이 진짜였나 가짜였나 자꾸만 떠올리는 것은 자신도 하는 짓이었지만 그는 함장이었고 애인이었으니까 괜찮았다. 최소한, 그에게 고개를 앞으로 돌리라고 명령하는 사람은 없을 테니까?

“함장님 전면 스크린에 뜬 항로를 확인해 주십시오.”  
“……언제나처럼 완벽하군 술루.”  
“함장님 제가 보낸 통신망의 변수를 지금 즉시 검토해 주세요.”  
“……물론이지 우후라.”

그날의 쉬프트는 우주적인 장애들로 인해 보고가 활발했고 유난히 길게 느껴졌다.

 

4

그렇게 유독 길고 바쁜 알파 쉬프트가 끝난 뒤에도 커크는 스팍을 붙잡지 못했다. 누구보다 빨리 터보 리프트에 올라타 함교에서 사라진 벌칸이 발견된 곳은 아마도 여기겠지 싶던, 사실상 평소에도 매번 발견되던 장소인 실험실중의 하나였지만 커크는 그 익숙한 결과가 거슬렸다. 언짢은 티를 감추며 들어가 보게 된 모습 역시 아니나 다를까 싶은 장면이었다.

과학부 대원들은 이미 변종 토끼의 하나하나에게 이름을 지어놓은 상태였고 모두가 열광적으로 매달려서 각종 보고된 정보를 두 번 세 번 확인하고 있었다. 신이 난 얼굴로 합성 가능한 먹이의 다양함을 늘어놓는 훌륭한 과학자들을 피해 통로를 지나친 커크는 구석의 자리에서 모니터에 집중해있는 스팍을 찾아냈고 이상하게 오랜만인 기분으로 반갑게 그 곁에 앉았다.

“스팍! 식사를 하러 간 줄 알았는데? 점심도 일찍 먹지 않았어? 어서 가자고.”  
“……짐, 오늘의 저녁은 같이 하지 못할 것 같군.”  
“뭐? 무슨 일이 생겼어?”  
“보고할 만큼 문제될 일은 아니지만, 오늘 우리가 전달받은 동물 중 한 마리의 수면패턴에서 이상증세가 발견됐네. 환경적인 요인의 문제인지 확인하기 위해 다른 대원들과 함께 장애로 판명되는 요소를 제거할 생각이야.”  
“…….”

거대하고 투실투실하고 복슬복슬한 토끼들의 보금자리를 더욱 아늑하게 만들기 위해 자신과의 저녁을 미루겠다는 스팍의 앞에서 커크는 어른스럽게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“문제가 생기면 언제든 보고하도록 해!”  
“물론이네.”

일이 있다면 어쩔 수 없지, 하는 느긋한 얼굴로 자리를 뜬 커크는 반 이상 차있는 메스홀로 이동해 늦은 식사를 시작했지만 그것 또한 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 그날의 화제는 당연하지만 키가 이미터가 넘는 토끼가 엔터프라이즈에 탔다는 신나는 이야기였고, 이제 막 다른 부서에도 퍼지기 시작한 추가적인 뉴스는 키가 삼 미터가 넘는 앵무새보다도 더 화끈한 반응을 불러일으키고 있었다.

“그래 토끼들이 정말 묵직하고 거대한데, 얼마나 귀여운지 글쎄 무려 그 부함장님도 토실거리는 발을 붙잡고선 웃더라니까?”  
“에이 설마 그럴 리가 있어?”  
“정말이라고! 나도 처음엔 헛것을 본 것만 같아 현기증이 났는데, 닥터 맥코이가 바로 옆에 있었는데도 하이포를 휘두르지 않더라고! 그리고 나만 본 게 아니라 저기 있는 기술부대의 소르테도 봤다고!”  
“그럼 정말 웃었다는 거야? 벌칸의 얼굴근육에서 웃는데 필요한 작용은 다 퇴화된 줄 알았는데?”  
“뭐 따져보자면 기능은 다 남아있겠지……못 믿겠으면 함장님한테 물어보라고!”

쑥덕거리던 대원들의 주의가 자신에게 집중되는 걸 느낀 커크는 다급한 움직임으로 먹다 만 식사를 정리했다. 바쁘게 메스홀을 벗어나는 등 뒤로 맥코이의 목소리가 들린 것도 같지만 당장은 마주할 자신이 없어 걸음을 멈추지 못했다. 지나치는 대원들의 인사를 반사적으로 받아 넘기며 함장의 쿼터에 도착한 그는 닫히는 문소리를 들은 뒤에야 굳어있던 얼굴을 풀며 한숨을 뱉을 수 있었다.

스팍의 미소를 신기해하고 놀라워하는 대원들의 태도는 무례하다고 비판받아 마땅한 것이었고 커크가 느끼는 불편함은 그런 맥락에서 보자면 타당한 것일 수도 있지만 그는 진실을 알았고 그렇기에 혼자일 때가 아니고서는 자신에게조차 솔직해 질 수 없었다.

짐 커크는, 스팍에게 웃는 얼굴이 존재하지 않는다고 생각한 무지의 다수에 자신이 속했었다는 자각으로 큰 충격을 받았고, 그 웃음을 만들어낸 존재가 자신이 아니란 현실에 더 큰 충격을 받고 있었다.

 

5

커크는 그날 밤 잠들기 전까지 세 번의 명령으로 스팍의 위치를 추적했고 창고 칸을 벗어난 뒤에도 실험실에 머물러있는 모습을 확인했다. 잠이 오지 않는 머리로 침대에 누운 그는 어두워지는 천정을 바라보며 스팍의 얼굴을 떠올렸고 벌써 기억에서 흐릿해진 짧은 웃음을 생각하며 억지로 눈을 감았다.


	2. Chapter 2

6

토끼의 이름은 각각 42, 190, 3으로 정해졌다. 어차피 기록에 넣을 것도 아닌 임시방편의 놀이였음에도 과학부대의 진지한 과학자들은 우주의 공통언어인 숫자를 사용해서 이름을 붙여야 한다고 결정했나보다. 다들 십진법을 쓰는 것도 아니니까 그들이 원하는 만큼 우주적으로 공평하기란 불가능하지 않나 싶지만, 그 정도로 기분이 좋아진다면 그러려니. 커크는 이상하게 불만스러운 마음을 억누르며 거대한 토끼에 열광하는 주변의 소동을 참아냈다. 어차피 그의 일상에서는 매일 볼 일도 없었다. 목적지인 스타베이스에는 일주일이면 도착할 테고 토끼들은 주는 먹이를 먹으며 자신들의 우리에 있는 것만이 할 일이었다. 그 밖의 할 일이란, 이리 저리 만지는 손을 물지 않는 정도겠지.

토끼의 인기는 날이 갈수록 높아져갔다. 과학부의 몇몇 담당자들은 얼마 없는 자유 시간을 할애해서 방문을 요청하는 일반 대원들을 처리해야 할 정도였다. 보통의 토끼라면 스트레스로 죽을 것 같은데? 휴게실과 식당과 복도를 점령한 화제에 질린 커크가 지나가는 듯 물어본 결과 그들의 변종 토끼는 정말로 튼튼해서 그럴 리 없다는 대답이 나왔다. 그렇게 튼튼한데 왜 이리 소란인거야? 잘못해서 죽을 일도 없는 동물에게 왜 그리 붙어 있느냐는, 자기가 듣기에도 유치한 말을 간신히 삼켜낸 커크의 질문에도 답은 하나였다.

“귀여우니까요!”  
“…….”  
“정말로 귀여워요! 얼마나 순한지 몰라요! 제가 먹이를 주면, 손을 물지 않으려고 조심하는 것처럼 혀를 내민다고요!”

한 명의 이탈도 용서하지 않겠다는 것 마냥 달려드는 대원들 앞에서 커크는 억지웃음을 지으며 조용히 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 그의 발을 조금이나마 붙잡은 것은, 최근 그의 일상에서 매일 보기 힘들어진 누군가의 이름이었다.

“정말 귀여워요! 부함장님도 매일 계시는데 그게 또 귀여워요!”  
“맞아요! 전 벌칸이 동물을 좋아할 거라고는 상상도 못했거든요? 그런데 너무 잘 돌보세요! 42는 부함장님이 오면 그 앞에만 쫓아다녀요!”  
“그거 좀 차별발언 아니냐? 벌칸이 동물을 좋아할 수도 있지?”  
“하지만 말이 안 통하는 짐승이니까, 당연히 싫어하실 거 같잖아!”  
“같은 말을 쓴다고 다 말이 통하는 건 아니지…….”

조용해져가는 무리에서 은근슬쩍 빠져나온 커크는 인적이 적은 어딘가의 복도에서 걸음을 멈췄다. 지난 삼일 간 그와의 식사를 거절하고, 그와의 체스도 거절하며, 심지어 밤에 잠도 안자나 싶을 만큼 보기 힘들어진 스팍이 많지 않은 자유 시간을 어디에 투자하는지 확실해진 순간이었다.

 

7

물론, 보기도 힘들어졌다는 말은 그들의 관계에서 불가능한 표현이었다. 함교의 저 뒤에서 열심히 일하고 있는 스팍은 보지 않아도 느껴지는 눈부신 조명이었고 돌아볼 때마다 눈에 들어오는 그의 그림자였다. 함장의 일상, 자잘한 보고나 규칙적인 회의 그리고 함교에서의 매 순간에는 어디에건 스팍이 존재했지만 그럼에도 불구하고 커크는 서운한 마음을 억누를 수 없었다. 스팍은 정말로 함장의 일상에만 남아있었고, 그 밖의 시간에는 자취를 감춰버린 상태였다. 연구실과 창고 칸을 오고 가며 무슨 일이 그리 바쁜지, 이대로라면 토끼를 내려준 뒤에는 할 일이 아무것도 없겠다 싶게 열중해있는 과학부 대원들 중에는 그들의 과학부대 담당 장교도 포함이었다.

지난 삼일동안 커크는 네 번의 식사요청을 거부당했고 두 번의 체스게임을 미뤄야 했으며 딱 한 번의, 이건 좀 위험한가 싶을 만큼 적나라했던 유혹을 간단히 무시당했다. 마지막은 아무리 생각해도 비극에 가까운 기억이라 묻어버리고 싶은 종류였고. 하지만, 문제의 원인과 해결방법을 알면서도 괴상한 고집으로 외면하던 커크를 마침내 무릎 꿇게 만든 것은, 나도 오늘 드디어 부함장님이 웃는 걸 봤다며 흥분해 있는 체콥이었다.

그 정도면 병에 걸린 거 아니냐고? 사람이 하루사이에 그렇게까지 변하면 좀 걱정하라고? 물론 스팍은 사람이 아니지만, 그래도 그렇지? 아니, 어차피 반은 사람이지 참! 그러니까 역시 좀 걱정하는 게 맞아! 그렇고말고?

커크는 말도 안 되는 소리를 속으로만 하며 걸음을 옮겼고 기어코 그곳에 돌아갔다. 부르지 않는 한 다시 가지 않겠다고 생각한 바로 그 장소, 새빨간 눈동자를 빛내며 커다란 앞발로 엔터프라이즈의 벽을 두들기는 토끼들 앞으로.

대부분의 대원이 잠을 청하거나 짧은 휴식을 취할 시간이었지만 창고 칸 안에는 활기가 가득했다. 동물원 수준으로 개조된 토끼우리의 앞에는 네다섯이 넘는 숫자가 모여 네발 달린 동물을 구경하고 있었고 그 중의 하나는 그들의 부함장이었다. 철창에 닿을 것처럼 모여 있는 이들에게서 한 발자국 확실하게 떨어져서, 하지만 그치지 않으며. 누구의 소란한 웃음보다도 열중한 눈으로 토끼를 바라보고 있는 스팍의 손에는 작은 패드조차 들려있지 않았다.

 

8

함장님 오셨냐며 인사하는 몇몇 대원들에게 편히 있으라 건성으로 고갯짓한 커크가 느린 걸음으로 한 바퀴를 돌아본다. 저 끝에서 홀로 있던 빨간 셔츠는 토끼를 위해 설치된 공기순환기를 만지고 있었다. 이런 건 또 언제 한 거지? 누가 한 짓인지 물어보려던 함장이 입이 제풀에 지쳐 말을 말아 버린다. 어차피, 토끼를 위해 추가된 사치는 이것만이 아닐 것이다. 얼핏 보기에도 적지 않은 수고가 들어가 보이는 먹이 장치와 넓어진 공간을 보자 황당한 기분이 들지만 매일 몰려가던 대원들의 수를 생각한다면 모든 게 그대로인 편이 더 한심할 일이었다. 정말로 다들 애완동물에 굶주렸던 걸까? 아니면 그저, 엔터프라이즈의 일상에 등장한 약간의 이벤트에 흥분한 걸까? 별다른 이유 없이 동물을 보는 것만으로 흥분하던 순간이 그의 어린 시절에도 있었던 것 같다. 아마도?

그래도 이 정도는 아니었던 거 같은데. 즐거운 무리의 곁에 있기가 어딘가 어색해 커크는 망설였다. 그의 머뭇거림이 어떻게 보였는지는 모르겠지만 영향이 없지는 않은 것 같다. 어느덧 한명 두 명 사람이 줄어들더니 이제는 먹이를 살피고 있는 과학부대원 한명과 스팍이 남은이의 전부다. 높고 삭막한 천정 아래에서 일하던 것이 무엇이었을까. 물어볼 생각도 하지 않으며 바라보고만 있던 커크는 잠시 후 던져진 부대원의 인사에 정신을 차린다. 불빛마저 줄어들은 장소에서 그를 향한 세 쌍의 빨간 눈동자를 스치듯 확인한 그가 먼지를 터는 것처럼 어깨를 풀고 자세를 고쳐본다.

“짐.”  
“……어.”

무슨 말을 해야 할지 고민할 새도 없었다. 의아하다는 표정으로 그를 본 벌칸의 얼굴이 손안의 패드로 향했다가 다시금 우리로 돌아간다. 걱정할만한 일이 아무것도 없는데 왜 이리 긴장될까. 최대한 자연스럽게 스팍의 곁으로 다가선 커크가, 자신을 구경하겠다는 것처럼 몰려든 토끼들을 외면하며 패드에 관심을 보인다.

“뭘 하고 있어?”  
“이들이 섭취하는 식사량의 변화를 확인중이지. 원래의 기록과 비교분석해서 낯선 환경과 우주에서의 생활이 어느 만큼의 영향을 미치는지 알아야 하니까.”  
“왜?”  
“사실상 합성식으로만 대체된 것은 이번이 처음이거든. 별다른 불편은 나타나지 않지만 단기적인 기간에는 완료하기 어려운 연구이기도 하지.”  
“그래서?”  
“그래서 두 종류의 교차식으로 차이를 만들었지. 포괄적인 범위로라도 변화를 알아내기 위해서…….”  
“흐음.”

커크는 눈앞에 있는 털투성이 얼굴에서 하얗게 빛나는 뾰족한 앞니가 무엇을 갉아먹는지 처음으로 집중해서 쳐다봤지만 그의 눈에 보이는 것은 뭉툭한 덩어리에 불과했고 아무런 이름이 떠오르지 않았다. 누군가 거대한 당근을 만들어서 갖다 바쳤을 줄 알았는데. 거기까지는 허락되지 않은 걸까? 머릿속에 떠오르는 지루한 상상을 억지로 계속해 보지만 애초에 흥미 없던 주제라 쉽지가 않다. 뭐든 엄청 잘 먹고 튼튼하구나. 커크의 관심이 내놓는 결론은 그 이상의 발전을 하지 못했고 그는 원래가 지루함을 잘 감추는 남자가 아니었다.

“짐, 여기서 뭘 하고 있지?”  
“어? 뭘 하다니, 토끼를 보고 있지.”  
“…….”

절대로 거짓말이 아닌데 왜 고개를 돌리지 못하겠는 걸까. 커크는 고집스럽게 정면을 바라봤고 어느새 시야에서 벗어나 둥글둥글한 엉덩이를 보이고 있는 복슬복슬한 녀석들의 다음 행동을 추측했다. 그의 예상대로 토끼들은 먹고 난 뒤엔 자는 인생이었다. 저러니까 살이 찌지! 햄스터처럼 쳇바퀴라도 줘야 하는 건가? 이 녀석들 운동기구가 급한 거 아니냐고 말하려던 그는 의미심장한 침묵위로 얹어지는 스팍의 조용한 목소리에 귀를 기울였다.

“이곳에 와서 토끼를 구경하는 대부분의 대원들은 업무가 아닌 자유 시간에 휴식을 취하는 입장이야. 의도치 않고서 떠드는 이야기는 대게 일상적이고 의미 없는 이야기거나 토끼의 특이점에 관련한 화제지만, 함장이 토끼를 싫어한다는 이야기는 공교롭게도 그 두 가지 화제의 공통범위에 속하지. 첫날 이후로 아무런 개인적 관심을 보이지 않았으면서 어째서 오늘은 다른 태도를 보이는지 이해가 되지 않는군.”  
“……먼저 말해두는데 난 토끼를 싫어하지 않아. 좋아하지 않을 뿐이지.”  
“내 의견 역시 그랬지. 싫어했다면 더 극명한 반응이 있었을 거야.”

커크는 고개를 흔들었다. 스팍의 차분한 동의에 슬그머니 웃음이 나온다.

“그러면 변명 좀 해주지 그랬어? 대원들이 함장을 피도 눈물도 없는 놈으로 생각하게 놔두지 말고?”  
“그들의 함장이 피와 눈물로 이뤄진 생물이라는 건 그들이 제일 잘 알고 있어. 적당량의 땀도 포함해서.”  
“지금 나한테서 냄새난다는 말이야?”  
“인간은 모두 체취를 갖고 있지.”  
“그러셔. 땀이 안 나는 뽀송한 피부라 참 좋겠습니다!”  
“비교되는 이점이 없다고는 말하기 힘들군.”

이쯤에서 커크는 웃음을 터트리고 말았다. 말로 하기 힘든 마음이 다 드러났을 것만 같다. 어차피 숨기는 것도 불가능했고, 그럴 생각도 없었지만, 그런데도 말하기 어려운 작은 외로움과 유치한 투정들은 아무래도 그냥 그런 것이었다. 커크는 사라지지 않는 웃음을 흘리며 스팍을 돌아봤고 자신을 바라보는 조용한 얼굴에게 속삭였다.

“당연히 난 토끼를 보러 온 게 아니야. 난 너를 보러 온 거라고.”  
“……우리는 3.1시간 전에도 얼굴을 마주했는데.”  
“그래, 화면에 가득한 할아버지들에게 보고하면서 말이지. 그런 건 다르다고. 그리고, 어쨌든 간에 내가 얼굴 좀 보러 오는 데 문제가 있는 건 아니잖아?”  
“…….”

예상치 못한 자료를 접한 것처럼 복잡해진 눈동자가 습관적으로 패드를 향해 숙여진다. 생각에 잠긴 얼굴을 감상하며 커크는 느긋하게 팔을 늘어뜨렸다. 분명 적지 않은 수의 대원들이 맛없게 생긴 덩어리를 받아먹어 달라며 딱 이런 자세로 매달려 있었겠지. 투명한 철창이 사라져 있는 대신 울타리가 높아져있다. 이 녀석들 크기를 보면 이 정도는 아무렇지 않게 넘어 다닐 것 같은데. 이래도 되는 건가? 한참은 늦은 걱정을 잠깐이나마 하던 그가 곧 알아서들 했겠지 생각하며 어깨를 들썩인다. 웅크린 채 잠들어 있는 토끼들은 도대체 어디가 머리고 어디가 발인지조차 알아보기 힘들었다. 희고 어두운 털 뭉치가 따끈따끈한 숨을 내쉬며 뭉쳐있는 걸 보고 있자니 왜 다들 이렇게 몰려왔는지 알 것도 같다. 신기한 마음이지만 낯설진 않고, 잘 먹고 잘 자고 건강한 걸 보니 괴상하게 안심되는 효과가 있다. 뭐가 안심되는지도 모르겠지만 하여간에 말이지. 딱히 저런 삶을 바라지도 않지만 그래서 더 상대적인 영향을 미치나 싶기도 하고…….

이제는 지루하지 않은 편안한 마음으로 애완동물의 존재가치와 의의에 대해 생각하던 커크는 자신이 신호하기를 기다리는 것처럼 쏘아보는 눈동자를 알아챘다. 익숙한 시선에 눈을 맞추며 생겨나던 반사적인 미소가, 심각한 표정을 깨달으며 어색하게 굳어버린다.

“짐, 지난 며칠간 내게 무시당했다고 인식했던 건가? 만약 그랬다면 의도치 않은 실수라는 걸 밝혀야겠군.”  
“실수였다고 해도 결론은 같은 거 아냐? 어쨌든, 걱정 말라고. 솔직하게 말해서 아주 조금은 쓸쓸했지만…….”

간밤의 비극적인 기억이 떠올라 말끝을 흐리던 그가 기운을 내는 것처럼 고개를 흔들며 말을 잇는다.

“부함장님이 토끼를 아주 많이 좋아하는 거야말로 온 함대에 소문이 파다하니까 괜찮다고? 좀처럼 있는 기회도 아니잖아! 길지 않은 시간인데 즐길 수 있을 때 즐겨야지. 정말이지, 동물을 그렇게 좋아하는 줄 몰랐어! 다들 처음 보는 모습이라고 놀라고 있다고.”  
“…….”  
“물론 나쁜 의미가 아니라! 굉장히 좋은 의미로!”

놀람이 경악이 되어가는 눈동자를 보며 다급히 말을 덧붙였지만 별다른 효과는 없어 보였다. 이제는 심각하다 못해 무겁기까지 한 얼굴앞에서 커크는 자세를 바로 했고, 반사적으로 손을 내밀다가 마지막 순간에 그 손을 거둬들인다. 단호한 각도로 고개를 세우는 벌칸의 입에서 어떤 말이 나올지 짐작이 가능해서였다.

“짐, 나는 토끼를 좋아하지 않아.”  
“…….”

커크는 떠올렸다. 눈 달린 대원 누구라도, 아니, 그냥 감시카메라를 써도 충분할 의미 없는 기록을 한다는 핑계로 차가운 창고 칸에서 의자에 앉지도 않고서 토끼를 보고 있던 스팍을. 지난 며칠간 밥을 먹기는 하는 건가 의심스러울 만큼 모든 가능한 시간을 이 푸둥푸둥한 동물 옆에서 보내던 스팍을. 떠드는 대원들에게 잔소리도 하지 않으며 토끼에게 먹이를 주고 그 둥그런 엉덩이가 세상에서 제일 흥미진진하다는 것처럼 열중해있던 스팍을.

커크에겐 할 말이 많았지만 그는 입을 열지 않았다. 두어 번 눈을 깜박거린 후 아무 말 없이 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이다. 하지만 스팍은 시력이 좋았고 머리도 멀쩡한 벌칸이었다.

“내 말을 믿지 않는군.”  
“아니, 믿어! 믿고말고! 그냥, 내게는 다른 의견이 있다 정도야. 동의하지 않기로 동의하도록 하자! 와 논리적이고 참 좋다!”  
“…….”

커크의 눈을 피하는 스팍의 얼굴은 정말로 이상한 것이었다. 왜 그러는지 이해가 불가능할 만큼 초조함을 드러낸 스팍의 눈이 자신의 패드와, 텅 빈 바닥과, 꼼짝도 안하며 잠들어있는 토끼 무리까지 몇 번이나 헤매다가 결국 아무것도 없는 허공에 멈춘다. 화면이 꺼진 패드를 옆구리에 끼우는 것으로 무언가를 일단락 낸 스팍이 고개를 들어 커크를 바라본다.

“내가…… 행성 AW28의 변종 토끼에 특정한 관심을 보이는 것에는…… 이유가 있어.”  
“…….”

집안의 비밀이라도 되는 것처럼 나직하고 절절한 목소리로, 정말로 뭔가를 고백하려는 스팍의 말을 들으며 커크는 곁눈질로 토끼를 살펴봤다. 벌칸의 조상에 토끼가 섞였다는 말은 들은 적이 없지만, 커크가 들은 적 없는 벌칸의 비밀은 워낙에 많았으니까.

 

9

커크는 마음을 다스려 뭐가 뭔지 모를 고백에 대한 준비를 했지만 스팍이 내놓은 것은 그의 노력이 무색할 만큼 별 것 아닌 이야기였다.

“그러니까…… 곰같이 생겼는데 빠르다고?”  
“나는 곰이라는 동물을 모르지만 어머니는 그렇다고 말하시곤 했지. 하지만 커다란 앞 이빨이 있고, 생김새도 약간은 달랐을 거야. 지금에 와서 떠올려 보자면 단순히 크기 때문에 비유하셨던 것도 같군. 두 발로 디디고 서면 완전히 성장한 벌칸보다도 컸으니까.”  
“그래도 순했나 보네 애가 있는 집에서 키울 정도면.”  
“충성심이 강하지. 이 토끼들처럼 낯선 자에게 무심한 편은 아니야. 지능의 차이가 있을 거라고 생각하네.”  
“굉장히 좋아했었네. 이름도 예쁜 걸? 아차야…… 암컷이었나?”  
“암수의 구별을 위한 이름은 아니었어.”  
“어쨌든 그래, 그랬군.”  
“…….”  
“어릴 때 크고 털투성이인 애완동물이 있었다는 거잖아? 우주에서 마주치기도 힘든 종류니 비슷한 녀석을 봐서 반가운 게 당연하지. 내가 느끼기에는 개랑 비슷한 느낌이지만 크기가 워낙 다르니 감상이 다를 것 같군.”  
“…….”

애써 활기차게 대화를 이어가지만 스팍의 얼굴은 좀처럼 긴장을 풀지 않았고, 커크는 도대체 어느 부분에서 스팍이 불편해 하는지 감을 잡기가 힘들었다. 어린 시절에 애완동물이 있었다는 스팍의 고백은 벌칸의 기준으로 봐도 상식적인 추억이었다. 그러저러한 과거의 기억을 이유로 현재 등장한 털투성이 거대 토끼를 좋아한다고 해도, 논리적인 허점은 없어 보이는데. 좋아한다는 말 때문인가? 유난히 흥미 있어 한다고 할 걸 그랬나?

우왕좌왕하는 머리로 눈앞의 창백한 얼굴을 살펴보던 커크는 어느 순간 고민을 그만뒀다. 이제까지의 경험과 그의 본능이 말하고 있었다. 답을 모를 땐 감을 따르라고. 어차피 그에게 남은 방법은 많지 않았고, 이런 상황에서 가능한 것 역시 하나뿐이었다.

커크는 양 손의 긴장을 풀고 숨을 골랐다. 태연한 움직임으로 스팍의 어깨에 손을 올린 그는 숙여진 고개가 자신을 향할 때까지 물러서지 않았고 그늘이 짙어진 찌푸린 눈가에 가만히 손을 가져갔다.

“스팍, 뭐가 문제인지는 모르겠지만 내가 원인인 게 있다면 전부 잊어버리라고. 얘기하기 힘든 주제라면 다른 얘기를 하면 그만인 거야. 난 벌칸이 토끼를 좋아한다 어쩐다 따지려고 온 게 아니야. 그냥, 즐거운 시간을 함께 하고 싶었을 뿐이라고.”  
“즐거운 시간?”  
“그래! 뚱뚱한 토끼가 주는 대로 먹으며 우물거리고 있는 게 세상에서 제일 재밌다는 것처럼 웃고 있으니, 나도 좀 껴들고 싶었을 뿐이라고. 뭐든지 간에 좋아하는 게 있다면 궁금하고, 같이 알고 싶으니까.”  
“……난 토끼를 보면서 웃지 않아. 누구의 추론인지 모르겠지만 크게 잘못된 결론이군.”

설마 또 똑같은 짓을 해야 하나? 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 웃은 적 없다며 뻔뻔하게 모른척하는 벌칸의 앞에서 커크는 아주 잠깐, 화가 났지만, 이제 와서 그만 둘 수는 없었다. 그는 쉽게 포기하는 남자가 아니었다. 정말로 똑같은 소릴 또 하기 싫으니 감정의 분출 정도는 용서하라고?

“모르고 있나본데 저 복슬복슬한 꼬리가 꿈틀거리기만 해도 얼굴에 웃음꽃이 피거든! 지금쯤이면 엔터프라이즈의 전원이 그 웃는 얼굴을 봤을 거라고, 내기라도 걸 수 있지!”

나만 빼고? 아무래도? 분명 홀로로 찍은 놈이 있을 거야? 나도 보지 못했는데도 불구하고!

등등으로 비집고 나오는 투정을 씹으며 커크는 말을 끝냈고 성급해지는 손을 막으려 팔짱을 꼈다. 자신도 모르게 불만이 새나온 마무리지만 이제와선 어쩔 수 없었다. 이제는 웃음이 사라진 그 앞에서 스팍은 정말로 놀란 것처럼 눈을 키웠고 손을 올렸지만 곧 갈 곳을 찾지 못한다는 듯 뒤로 숨겨버린다. 창고 칸은 이제 새근새근 잠을 깨지 않는 토끼들의 숨소리가 들릴 정도로 조용해져버렸고 그 정적 속에서 커크는 자신의 유치함을 뼈저리게 저주하고 있었다. 방금은 그래야 한다는 정당함이 솟구쳤지만 언제나 그렇듯 곧바로 따라오는 건 후회뿐이다. 매번 똑같은 실수를 하는 건 어쩌면 내 쪽이 아닐까? 착잡한 마음으로 저 위를 향해 억지스럽게 숨을 뱉어 보지만 답답한 가슴은 좀처럼 가벼워지지 않는다.

 

10

짧고 지친 정적을 깬 것은 토끼 우리의 소음이었다. 공기를 진동시키며 웅웅거린 몇 개의 기둥이 표시를 세우는 것처럼 위를 향해 뻗어간다. 가느다란 안테나처럼 올라간 그것들은 서로를 연결하는 무형의 사슬을 만들었고 과하다 싶을 만큼 철저한 보호막을 형성했다. 이런 식으로 위를 막았나 생각하며 자기도 모르게 움직임을 쫓던 커크의 눈이, 정돈된 끝 다음으로 결국 다시 스팍을 향한다.

언제부터인지 모르게, 언제나 그런 것처럼. 자신을 향해 있는 침착한 눈동자 앞에 서면 이유 없이 쑥스러워지는 순간이 많았다. 하지만 그 눈은 언제부터인지 평가하기를 그만두며 자신을 바라봤고 가끔씩 믿기 힘들 정도의 신뢰로 그의 등을 받쳐주었다. 그를 의심하게 만드는 수많은 갈등을, 싸우고 이겨내게 해준 자신감은 바로 그런 것들로 단단해져 있었고 그러다 어느 틈엔가 자신은 그만 맞잡아줄 것을 바라며 손을 내밀고 말았다. 사실은 도저히 기대하지 못했고, 아직도 조금은 믿기지 않지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 자리하게 된 현실처럼 시작된 둘 만의 관계는…… 그러니까, 상당히 괜찮은 것이었기 때문에.

커크는 괜스레 부풀어 오르는 자신의 심장을 느꼈다. 사소한 이유로 생겨나는 짜증의 원인은 태반이 눈앞의 외계인이었지만 위험할 정도로 빠르게 그의 기분을 바꿔놓는 것 역시 눈앞의 고집 센 녀석이었다. 말라붙은 입술에 침을 바르며 그는 말을 골랐고, 정말 남은 게 없구나 생각하며 속을 드러냈다.

“스팍, 난 그저, 네 웃는 얼굴을 보고 싶었을 뿐이야.”  
“…….”  
“꼭 나를 향하지 않아도 보고 싶던 거니까, 기회를 놓치기 싫었을 뿐이라고.”

커크의 솔직한 웃음은 가끔씩 지나치게 솔직해서 그렇게까지 성공적인 법이 없었지만 운 좋게도 스팍에겐 잘 먹히는 것 중 하나였다. 손 내밀어도 되는 걸까? 어떤 걸까? 고민하며 눈치 보던 그는 조금씩 풀어지는 하얀 얼굴을 보며 숫자를 셌고 저 밑의 어딘가를 향해 있던 어두운 눈동자가 자신을 바라보며 흰 조명에 반짝이는 순간 용기를 냈다. 하나 둘 셋 손을 오른 손을 잡고, 넷 다섯 하며 왼 손을 잡고, 서두르지 않는 자연스러운 분위기로 눈을 마주치고 미소를 나누면서…….

마음속의 속삭임을 들은 것처럼 스팍의 뾰족한 입술 끄트머리가 아주 조금 올라가고, 색이 짙은 아랫입술이 느슨해지고, 그렇게 정말로 그를 향한 웃는 얼굴이 환상처럼 나타났지만 그것은 정말로 찰나의 것이었으니.

다음 순간 커크는 이미터는 족히 될 거리를 물러나 바닥에 자빠져 있었다. 내가 지금 순간이동을 했나? 토끼가 범인인가? 멍청한 생각을 하며 일어나 앉은 그는 그러지 않았으면 좋겠다 싶은 현실을 기어코 확인했다. 커크는 지금 차가운 창고 칸의 바닥에 주저앉아 있었으며, 자신을 순간 이동 시킨 것은 놀라운 힘으로 그를 밀쳐낸 벌칸의 손이었다.

그러느라 뻗은 손을 채 거두지도 못한 채 분명 그보다 더 놀란 얼굴로 얼어붙어있는 스팍을 보면서 커크가 떠올린 것은 딱 한가지였다. 저대로 도망간다면 녹여놓는데 2주는 걸리겠군.

 

11

못해도 2주가 걸리겠다고 걱정하는 커크의 판단은 철저히 경험에 기초한 신빙성 있는 추측이었지만 다행스럽게도 스팍은 곧 마비상태를 풀고 그에게 다가왔다. 하얗다 못해 퍼렇게 질린 얼굴은 결코 벌칸의 초록색 피 때문에 생겨난 모습이 아니었다.

“다치지 않았어! 아무데도 안 부러졌다고!”

순식간에 일어선 커크는 멀쩡한 팔다리를 흔들며 다 제대로 붙어있다는 어필을 열심히 했다. 고통은 당연 존재했지만 원래 큰일엔 희생이 따르는 법이었다. 어차피 이 정도 구르는 정도야 일상인 게 그의 직업이기도 했고, 따지고 보면 직업이 없던 시절에도 그랬던 만큼 정말로 아픈 건 문제가 아니었다. 지금 문제인 건 벌칸의 제어를 흔들어 버린 자신의 무모함이었다.

“짐, 어서 의무실로 가야해. 뇌진탕이 있었을 수도 있어.”  
“웃기는 소리 말라고 내 머리가 어지간한 충격에 깨질 것 같아?”  
“……자네는 인간일 뿐이야.”  
“그건 그렇지만, 이 정도는 정말 아무것도 아니라고. 자 봐 다 움직인다고? 끽해야 옆구리에 멍이 생기는 정도일거야.”  
“갈비뼈의 골절일 수도 있지.”  
“그건 정말로 당해봐서 아는데 이렇게 떠드는 게 불가능해. 다친 경험은 내가 더 많으니까 내 말이 맞아. 알겠어?”  
“…….”

찌푸린 눈으로 자신을 살펴보는 스팍을 최대한 무시하며 커크는 옷매무새를 다듬었다. 이 난리가 벌어지는 걸 누가 보지나 않았을까 싶지만 토끼들은 약을 먹은 것처럼 자고 있었고 다행스럽게도 정말로 대부분의 대원이 잠들었을 시간이라 지나가는 빨간 셔츠도 하나 없었다. 보초를 서는 구역이 아니라 천만다행이군. 그러니까, 어디 보자.

“다 괜찮으니까 가자고. 기록도 할 만큼 한 거지?”  
“…….”  
“어서, 스팍! 나보다 먼저 쉬프트가 시작하는 걸 알고 있다고. 우린 이미 취침시간에 늦었어.”

커크의 재촉은 타당한 이유를 갖고 있었고 미간에 주름을 풀지 못하면서도 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다. 창고 칸을 벗어나며 이어지는 복도의 낮은 천정과 환한 불빛 아래에서 커크는 안도의 한숨을 흘리며 씩씩하게 걸음을 옮겼다. 벌써 멍이 든 것처럼 허벅지가 얼얼했지만 조금이라도 자세가 흐트러져선 안 될 순간이었다.

 

12

예상한 그대로, 각자의 쿼터로 돌아가는 길은 어색하기 짝이 없었다. 반걸음 뒤쳐져 따라오는 스팍이 만들어내는 소리라곤 옷자락과 패드가 스치며 생겨나는 소음뿐이었고 그것마저 없었다면 뒤에 있는 게 맞는지 다섯 번은 돌아보고도 남았을 것이다. 그래도 두어 번 힐끔거릴 수밖에 없었지만 그때마다 보이는 거라곤 바닥을 향한 단정한 머리통뿐이다. 터보 리프트에 올라 오피서 쿼터의 층을 누르자 짧게 문이 닫히고, 다시 문이 열리고선 또다시 아무도 없는 복도가 나타난다. 이걸 대체 어떻게 해야 할지 고민하던 커크는 저 코너를 돌면 나타날 자신의 문이 떠오른 순간 걸음을 멈췄다.

“스팍, 이거 하나는 분명히 해야겠는데, 난 절대 화나지 않았다고. 사과할 사람이 있다면 나일 거야. 억지로 웃으라는 건 아니었어! 그냥 토끼랑 놀게 놔뒀어야 하는데 괜히 내가 귀찮게 굴어서 이렇게 된 거니까, 당장이라도 뛰쳐나갈 것처럼 그러지 말라고.”  
“…….”

차라리 화를 내면 좋겠어라. 말없는 연인을 보며 커크는 속으로 백한 번째 한 숨을 삼켰지만 그도 알고 있었다. 스팍이 화를 낸 뒤 제일 괴로워지는 건 언제나 항상 그 자신이었다. 맞은 놈은 편히 자는데 왜 때린 놈이 이러는 걸까. 이런 까다로운 성격도 좋아하고 있지만 가끔은 지칠 수밖에 없었다. 다른 때는 무슨 수를 써도 말이 그치지 않으면서 꼭 이렇게 감정적인 상황에선 입을 닫아 버리는 벌칸의 특성은 어떻게 된 노릇인지 반쪽은 인간일 녀석이 제일 심했다.

어쩌면 그래서일까. 사실 자신 역시, 이런 관계에서 떠드는 편은 아니었다. 더 답답한 놈을 만났더니 이렇게 되고 말았을 뿐.

이게 과연 발전인지 아니면 답 없는 도돌이인지 고민하던 커크는 어느 틈엔가 고개를 들은 스팍이 입을 연 뒤에야 허공을 헤매던 시선을 되돌릴 수 있었다.

“사과를 받을 것은 내가 아니야. 방금 전의 행동은 내 쪽의…… 과잉반응 이었고, 내게 요구된 것은 충분히 이해되는 자연스러운 종류의, 개인적인 욕구였지.”  
“……그래, 나도 조금 놀라긴 했지만, 그게 다라고. 그러니까 너무 고민하지 말라고. 알겠지?”  
“짐…….”

스팍은 그의 이름을 불렀고 괜찮다는 말을 열 번 정도 반복하려던 커크는 입을 다물었다. 그의 감이 말하고 있었다. 지금은 조용히 들어야 할 타이밍이라고.

“내가, 벌칸으로 비교해도 유별날 만큼 감정적인 표현을 자제한다는 걸 이제는 알고 있을 거라고 생각해.”  
“뭐? 아니? 전혀?”  
“그렇게 생각해도 괜찮아. 사실이니까. 나의 부모님이나, 고인이 된 스팍 대사를 생각해도 알 수 있는 일이지. 감정을 조절하는 것은 우리의 어린 시절부터 교육된 목적 중 하나고 그를 따르는 것이 벌칸의 기본소양이지만 친밀한 관계에서까지 모든 걸 단절하는 것은 아니야. 가까운 우정이나 연인의 사이에서조차 감정을 교류하지 않는 다면 의미가 없을 테니까.”  
“…….”  
“사실 나의 절제력은 그렇게까지 강하지 않아. 그래서 더욱 노력하고 있지만 가끔은 실수할 때가 많고, 그래서 더 결벽적인 반응이 나오기도 하지. 마음으로는 그러고 싶지 않으면서도…….”

머뭇거리는 입술을 보며 커크는 바짝 마른 목에 침을 삼켰다. 스팍이 스스로 자신의 부족함을 인정하는 것은 좀처럼 없는 일이었지만 이런 주제, 그러니까, 자신과의 관계에 대해서 이렇게까지 이야기하는 건 최초의 상황이었다. 제대로 된 답변조차 받지 못하면서 시작된 사이였는데 어라 이거 그러고 보니 진짜로 확정인건가? 얻어 걸린 소득에 즐거워하며 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 뒤에서 페이저가 날아와도 모를 것처럼 집중한 눈과 함께 온 몸으로 이야기를 듣고 있는 그로서는 그 이상의 대답이 불가능했다. 커크의 인내가 고맙다는 것처럼 스팍은 입술 끝을 움직였고 조금 더 분명해진 목소리로 이야기를 이어갔다. 이어진 것은 아무리 생각해도 복도 한 가운데에서 나눌 얘기가 아닌 것만 같았지만, 어디에서든 나와서 다행인 이야기였다.

“나의 어린 시절에는…… 내게서 감정적인 반응을 이끌어 내는 것으로 나를 모욕하려는 아이들이 많았어.”  
“……뭐라고?”  
“알다시피 나의 출생은 일반적인 것이 아니었고, 아이들의 유치함은 그런 것에서 잔인한 재미를 느끼기도 하지.”  
“무슨 소리야? 매일 도덕책만 읽고 있을 것 같은 벌칸 꼬마들이, 널 보고 혼혈이라고 놀리기라도 했다는 거야?”

이게 대체 무슨 소린가 싶어 커크는 자신도 모르게 목소리를 키웠지만 스팍의 반응은 언제나처럼 사실적시 뿐이었다.

“내가 혼혈인 것은 모두가 아는 상식이라 감정적인 반응을 부를 만한 모독이 되지 못하지. 그들이 선택한 극단은 어머니였어.”  
“……그러니까, 어머니를 욕했다는 거야?”  
“그래.”

정말로 낯선 표정, 자신의 말에 자신없어하는 혹은 괴로워하는 표정으로 스팍이 말해준 것은 그가 묻어둔 아픈 기억이었다.

“그들은 어머니를 지구인 창녀라고 불렀지.”  
“뭐?”  
“나 역시 이해하지 못한 용어의 선택이야. 금전적인 거래로 성적인 서비스를 제공하는 직업이니 유사성은 이해가 되지만, 대부분 결혼계약이 없는 관계에서만 가능한 것으로 알고 있는데…….”  
“스팍!”

커크는 큰 소리로 스팍의 이름을 부르고 말았다. 어디를 잡아야 할지 모르겠는 손이 자신의 머리를 들쑤시고 만다.

“그 망할 꼬마들이 네 어머니를 그렇게 불렀단 말이야? 당장 현재 위치를 추적하자고, 내가 인생을 제대로 망쳐주겠어!”  
“그런 것은 불가능해. 지금 시점에서는 의미 없는 행동일 뿐만 아니라 연락이 끊긴 지도 오래이고,”  
“가만있자 벌써 다 죽었나? 잘 죽었네! 놈들도 아주 잘된 일이지! 살아만 있었어봐 내가…….”  
“…….”

복도에 흐른 침묵은 서늘했고 커크는 곧바로 자신의 실수를 깨달았다. 그들은 정말로, 자신들의 행성과 함께 우주의 먼지가 되었을 지도 모른다.

“방금 한 말은 끔찍한 말이었어. 취소하지. 하지만 그 녀석들이 한 짓도 끔찍하다고!”  
“그래, 무의미하며 반복적인 대화가 피로감을 부르는 행동인 것은 사실이지.”  
“도대체 얼마나 오래 그랬다는 거야? 그렇게 괴롭혀서 뭘 바란 거지? 엉엉 울면서 집에 뛰어가라고?”  
“교육관까지의 이동에는 단체로 사용하는 셔틀이 있었으니 그런 대응은 선택 조건이 되지 못해.”  
“스팍…….”

커크는 어딘가 홀가분해 보이는 연인을 바라보며 말을 잃었다. 세상 어디든 못된 꼬마는 있는 법이었지만 벌칸에서 그런 일이 있었을 거라고는 상상조차 못했었다. 내가 벌칸을 물로 봤군. 그 손에 죽을 뻔한 적도 있는 주제에, 이제 와서 다시 이런 생각을 하게 되리라곤 생각도 못했는데. 허전하면서도 답답한 마음으로 커크는 엉망이 된 머리를 털어냈고 바닥에 발을 굴렀다. 그래서라는 얘기인가? 눈물과 웃음을 억눌러온 것은 고집만이 아니라, 상처로 인한 딱지가 두터운 것이었나?

“내가 있었다면 그런 일은 없었을 거야. 입이 더러운 놈들은 제대로 맞아 봐야 죄를 안다고.”  
“…….”  
“지구의 학교에도 멍청한 놈들은 많았지만, 그런 수준이라면 내 쪽의 책임도 덜하겠지. 며칠은 말도 못할 만큼 두들겨 패서 정신을 차리게 해줘야…….”

안타까운 분노로 화내던 커크는 자기 곁의 정적이 무엇인지를 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 설마 혹시 싶은 눈으로 바라본 그에게 스팍은 아무런 말을 안했지만, 바닥을 향하지 않은 눈빛이 무엇을 뜻하는지는 말이 없이도 알 수 있었다.

“세상에. 그랬던 거지? 진짜지?”  
“이해가 힘든 질문이군.”  
“조용히 해! 그 녀석들 제대로 때려준 거지? 꼬꼬마 스팍이 아주 죽여 버렸지?”  
“범죄 기록이 있는 후보생은 스타 플릿 아카데미에 입학할 수 없어.”  
“시끄러워! 다 알고 있으니까!”

말도 안 되는 소리를 하며 커크는 웃었고 이러다 다들 깨겠다 싶을 만큼 커져버린 자신의 웃음소리를 들었지만 도저히 멈출 수가 없었다. 조그만 스팍이 놀림당하며 우는 건 상상하고 싶지 않을 만큼 괴로운 장면이지만, 더러운 녀석들이 평생 몰랐을 주먹맛을 보여줬다면야 완전히 다른 이야기였다. 와 어디서 어떻게 사진이라도 보고 싶어라! 간신히 웃음을 멈춘 그는 이제 아픈 것도 모르는 몸을 벽에 기댔고, 한결 가벼워진 얼굴로 자신을 바라보는 연인에게 손을 내밀었다.

“걱정하지 말라고 아무한테도 말 안할 테니까. 나라면 절대 그러지 않겠지만 말이지. 본즈가 이걸 들으면 깜짝 놀랄걸?”  
“……아동기의 폭력행위는 결코 자랑스러운 일화가 아니야.”  
“내 기준에서는 절대로 그렇다고! 난 지금, 뻣뻣한 벌칸한테 한 세 번째로 다시 반했으니까.”  
“…….”

좀처럼 보이지 않는 당황이 만들어진다. 빈틈을 노리지 않고 건네지는 마음에 스팍은 언제나 당혹스러워 했고 커크는 그것이 직선적인 자신의 말투 때문인지 아니면 그 주체가 자신이기 때문인지가 항상 궁금했지만 지금은 그런 걸 묻고 싶지 않았다. 지금 그가 원하는 것은 맞닿아 오는 마음이었고 물러서지 않는 손짓으로 요구하는 그에게 스팍은 손을 내밀었다. 느리게 올라온 왼손이, 두 손가락을 모으고선, 미지근한 체온을 겹치며 피부와 피부의 접촉을 이뤄낸다. 약하게 퍼지는 전율이 등허리를 타고 올라가 뒷골을 울릴 즈음엔 거의 항상 그 다음을 원하게 되지만 오늘은 아니었다. 커크는 이름 모를 충족감으로 채워지는 가슴을 크게 부풀리며 숨을 들이켰다. 이 밤은 상상도 못할 만큼 좋은 엔딩을 줬다.

아쉬움을 밀어내며 손을 떼어낸 그가 뒤돌아서자 바로 눈앞에 자신의 쿼터가 보인다. 웃고 떠들며 어느새 코앞이었다. 바로 옆방인 것을 알기에 망설이던 걸음을 결정하며 커크는 마지막 인사를 준비했다.

“스팍, 오늘의 대화는 엄청나게 교육적이었다고. 앞으로 종종 부탁하겠어!”  
“나 역시, 소통의 중요함을 깨닫게 되는 경험이었지.”  
“그래, 내가 말을 안 들을 땐 좀 때려도 괜찮아. 맷집이 좋은 건 알고 있잖아?”  
“…….”

서로가 아는 농담을 하며 커크는 웃었고 쿼터의 문에 등을 돌렸다. 먼저 들어가라고 고갯짓하는 그의 앞에서 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였고, 다음 순간 망설였으며, 결심한 것처럼 입을 열었다.

“짐.”  
“왜?”  
“오늘의 경험은 자네에게도 똑같이 적용되네. 우리의…… 관계에서, 내게 하고 싶은 요구가 있다면, 두려워하지 말고 말하도록 해.”  
“그런 게 내 유일한 장기지. 걱정하지 말라고.”  
“…….”

하품을 참으며 고개를 끄덕이느라 커크는 보지 못했다. 자신의 쿼터와, 그의 쿼터를, 그 닫힌 문을 바라보며 움직이던 스팍의 시선이 어디에서 멈췄는지를. 하지만 스팍은 방금 배운 것을 곧바로 응용하는 똑똑한 머리를 갖고 있었으며 커크는 사실 그렇게까지 눈치가 빠른 남자가 아니었기 때문에, 결국에는 말이 필요한 단계에까지 가고 말았으니.

“오늘의 사과를 겸해서, 원하는 것이 있다면 지금 당장이라도 말하라는 뜻이었어.”  
“…….”

졸음에 잠식되어가던 커크의 머리는 순식간에 기댄 곳을 떠나 곧추섰으며 찬 물을 뒤집어쓴 것처럼 맑아진 정신으로 현재의 상황을 파악했다. 확실한 것은 일단 한 가지. 그들의 대화는 이제, 복도에서 계속되어선 안 될 흐름을 타고 있었다. 아마도? 분명히? 제발?

어둡고 큰 스팍의 눈동자가 복도의 하얀 조명을 반사하며 깜박였다. 길어졌다 짧아지는 속눈썹의 그림자를 그 찰나를 고스란히 보고 서있으면서 커크는 입을 열었고, 나오지 않는 소리를 쥐어짜 간신히 대답했다.

“일단…… 방에서, 얘기를 계속해 볼까?”

스팍의 단정한 머리통이 눈치 채기 힘들만큼 작은 각도로 기울어진다. 그리고 나선 움직이고, 사라진다. 열린 문 너머로. 도대체 어느 틈에 문이 열렸지 생각하며 커크는 딱 한 걸음을 걸었고 그의 굳은 어깨 뒤에서 엔터프라이즈는 함장의 방문을 닫아주었다. 빈틈없이, 완벽하게.


	3. Chapter 3

13

함장의 쿼터는 넓지 않았지만 좁지도 않았다. 개인적인 물품은 적은 편이지만 오랜 생활로 생겨난 독자적인 분위기가 존재했고 그런 의미에서 커크의 방은 방의 주인을 많이 닮아 있었다. 각을 맞춘 깔끔함은 없어도 지저분한 구석은 적었다. 우주선의 생활이라는 건 애초에 쓰레기가 적게 나오는 일상이었지만 그렇다 해도 의외라는 소리가 나올 만한 게 그의 방이었다. 복잡한 복도와 낮은 천정의 우주선 안에서 적당한 여유란 계급에 따라오는 몇 안 되는 사치 중 하나였으니 낭비해선 안 된다는 생각이 있던 것도 같다.

커크는 습관적으로 주변을 훑어보는 스팍의 시선을 쫓아갔고 바닥의 어딘가에 자리 잡은 그가 뒷짐 지며 서는 것에 웃음을 흘렸다. 처음 오는 것이 아닌데도 언제나 처음 온 것처럼, 아는 것을 모르는 척 외면하는 얼굴이 어쩌면 기다리는 걸지도 모른다 생각한 건 언제일까? 물론, 그런 태연한 반복이 짜증나는 순간도 아주 많았지만…….

“의자에 앉지. 그러고 보니 저녁을 안 먹은 거 아냐?”  
“곧 취침해야할 시간에 추천되는 행동은 아니라고 생각되는데.”  
“예 아니오가 없는걸 보니 정말이군. 배고프지 않아?”  
“……그쪽이야말로, 저녁을 먹지 않은 건가?”

보지 않아도 알 것 같은 목소리였다. 올라간 눈썹처럼 끝이 뾰족해진 물음에도 커크는 계속 등을 보였다. 먹기는 먹었는데 뭘 먹었는지 모르겠다고 한다면 어떨까. 따져 물을까? 무의미하게 불합리한 행동을 질책할까? 언제든 무언가 돌아가고 있는 우주선에서도 침묵은 드문 것이 아니었지만 지금의 순간에는 이름이 있었고 커크는 인정하지 않기 위해 부산을 떠는 스스로를 알고 있었다. 이게 다른 누구였다면 술잔을 꺼내기 딱 좋은 순간일 테지만, 아니니까, 그럴 수는 없고.

차를 마셔야 하나? 난 차라고는 홍차밖에 모르는데다가 그것도 마셔봐서 아는 게 아닌데?

커크는, 함장의 계급에 따라오는 또 하나의 작은 사치인 개인용 리플리케이터를 노려봤다. 바로 이럴 때를 위해서 있는 것일 텐데. 용도를 찾지 못하는 주인 앞에서 뻔뻔하게 반짝거리는 모습이 거슬려 뭐든 일을 시키고 싶지만 커피를 마실 생각조차 들지 않는다. 취침해야할 시간에 추천되는 행동이 아니라고 트집잡힐게 두려워서는 아니었다. 그보다는, 카페인을 들이부어도 지금의 긴장에는 아무런 도움이 못 될 것을 확신해서였다.

“짐.”  
“…….”

눈이 달린 존재라면 다 알아볼 만큼 초조해하는 자신을 원망하며 커크는 숨을 들이켰다. 미약하게 어깨를 펴며 돌아서자 몇 번인가 마주해본 모습이 자신을 기다리고 있다. 바로 저 의자에 앉아서, 게임의 다음 수를 기다리는 스팍의 모습은 결코 낯선 것이 아니었지만…….

지금 스팍의 앞에는 빈 탁자뿐이었고 그가 기다리는 것은 체스 게임의 다음 수가 아니었다. 지금 그가 기다리는 것은 자신과의 대화였고, 그 대화의 목적은 그러니까, 우리에 대한 것이지?

익숙한 요소의 낯선 배치. 텅 비어있는 작은 공백위로 밀려오는 압박에 머리가 흔들리다가 멈춰 선다. 자신을 향한 어두운 눈동자는 깨끗하게 빛을 반사했고 바깥의 별만큼 밝았다. 거리와 빛의 속도를 따져봐도 분명 더 밝을 것 같은, 눈이 부신 관심의 집중. 고스란히 자신에게 주어진 스팍의 시선 앞에서 커크가 내보인 것은 반사적인 미소였다. 사태파악도 하지 못 할 만큼 어리벙벙한 머리와 달리 그의 몸은 이미 아는 것을 하고 있었다. 무의식의 반응과 함께 흩어진 정보를 처리하는 습관적인 의식들.

그런 그를 때로는 의심하고 때로는 반대하지만 결국 따르고 마는 꼿꼿한 벌칸의 앞에서 커크는 드디어 기억해냈다. 하고 싶은 말이 무엇인지를. 우리의 관계에서, 요구하고 싶은 것이 무엇인지를.

 

14

커크가 현재 앉아있는 쿼터의 의자는 혼자일 때는 좀처럼 사용하지 않는 가구였다. 작은 탁자에 붙은 보조다리마냥 좁고 딱딱한 의자를 그는 좋아하지 않았다. 생각이 필요하거나 뭔가를 읽느라 어딘가에 앉아야 할 때 커크가 선호하는 것은 함장의 데스크에 딸려오는 높은 의자였다. 푹신하다고 하기는 불가능했지만 팔 받침대와 넓은 등받이가 있는 그 의자는 앞에 불려오거나 제 발로 찾아오는 하급자들에게 써먹기 좋은 위엄을 더해주기도 했고, 아니더라도 기대고 앉아 창밖을 바라보기에 딱 좋은 길이였다.

지금 앉아있는 의자는 달랐다. 자신의 방에서 뭔가를 먹거나 마시는 일은 아예 없는 경우가 아니었지만 대부분의 상황에서 그는 함장의 데스크를 선호했다. 지금 자신의 무릎을 가리고 있는 이 작은 탁자는, 몇몇 특별한 경우를 제외하고는 지금 같은 상황에서만 사용되는 이상한 가구였다. 따지고 본다면 지금 같은 상황이 특별해지지 않은 것 역시 극히 최근의 변화였다. 정말 엄밀하게 말하자면 아직도 조금은 특별했고, 아무리 생각해 봐도 특별해지지 않는 날은 먼 미래만 같지만.

그러니까, 정말로 말해보자면.

커크의 쿼터에서 이 좁은 탁자에 무릎을 맞대고 앉아본 상대는 한 손에 꼽았으며 반복된 경우가 생활에 스며들 만큼 잦았던 것은 눈앞의 남자가 유일했다. 시선을 돌릴 것이 아무것도 없는 빈 탁자 위에는 어느 틈엔가 자신의 오른손이 놓여 있었고 그 빈손이 무안해 보여 커크는 자세를 바꿨다. 실수를 한 것처럼 성급하게 끌어온 두 손을 최대한 자연스럽게 모아 쥐면서 짐 커크는, 입을 열었다.

“좋아.”  
“…….”  
“어, 하던 얘기를 계속 하자고?”

벌칸의 입 꼬리가 슬며시 올라갔다. 평소의 기준이라면 웃음으로 취급했을 수준이었다. 그의 이상한 긴장과 반비례 하듯 침착한 스팍의 얼굴이, 보기 드문 여유를 보이며 그를 기다리고 있다. 내 차례였나? 어수선함이 사라지지 못하는 머리를 억지로 진정시키며 커크는 입을 열었다.

“그래서 말인데…… 뭔가 요구하라는 말은, 보상 같은 걸 얘기하는 건 아니지?”  
“서로의 이익을 위한 거래는 상호발전적인 관계에 필수적인 제반사항이라고 생각하는데.”  
“어느 부분이?”  
“……명확하게 질문해주면 좋겠군. 이런 것 또한 하나의 요구고 그에 따르는 결과가 나의 이득이 되겠지. 결국에는 서로의 이득이 될 테고.”

과연 그럴까? 커크는 말꼬리를 잡는 어린 아이처럼 대꾸하고 싶은 충동을 짓눌렀다. 자신 없는 대화에서 화제를 흐리게 만들며 감정적인 분출을 노리는 그의 말버릇은 세월과 함께 상당부분 고쳐진 것이었다. 사실상 눈앞의 상대와 몇몇 상관에게만은 여전히 펄떡거리곤 했지만 저렇게 거창한 표현으로 정의해준 것 또한 같은 인물이었고, 처음 그 말을 들었을 때 커크는 오랜만에 칭찬을 들었다며 좋아했던 것도 같다. 대부분의 상식적인 귀에 시비로 걸릴만한 스팍의 오래된 말버릇은, 전혀 고쳐지지 않았지만, 이젠 그게 아니라는 걸 알아듣는 귀가 생겼기도 하고…….

커크는 몇 초일지 몇 분일지 모를 잠깐 동안의 딴생각에서 벗어나기 위해 눈을 깜박였다. 명확하게 질문해 달라는 요구를 건넨 뒤 참을성 있게 기다리는 차분한 표정을 보며 그가 깨달은 것은 자신과 상대에게 생겨난 수많은, 사소해 보여도 그렇지 않은 수많은 변화였고 그 길을 따라 달려온 현재였다. 그렇다면, 어디 보자.

“상호이익적인 관계를 위해 솔직한 대화가 필요하다는 것은 나도 인정하지.”  
“솔직한 대화가 힘든 성격은 아니라고 생각하는데. 그것 보다는, 더 많은 자료의 공유겠지.”  
“어떤 자료? 추억 같은 걸 말하는 거야? 말이 나와서 말인데 그래서, 건방진 벌칸 녀석들을 때린 뒤에 벌은 안 받았어? 체벌이 있는 동네라고는 생각되지 않지만 웃어넘길 것 같지도 않은데.”  
“아무도 웃어넘기지 않았어. 이상하군.”  
“웃어넘기지 않은 게? 애들 싸움에 그쳤다면 그럴 수도 있을 법 한데.”  
“장기적인 치료가 필요한 수준의 폭력이 일어났다면 어디에서도 가볍게 여겨지지 못할 일이지. 하지만 내가 말 한 것은 오래된 기억에 대해서가 아니야.”

어두운 눈동자가 커크를 쏘아봤다. 한 줌의 빛도 필요 없이 고스란히 드러나는 금빛 그림자와 깊은 바닥이 그를 바라보며 묻고 있었다.

“자신의 욕망을 말하는 것은 편한 화제가 아닐 수도 있지만, 지금의 상황과 관계에서는 망설임이 생길 이유가 없다고 짐작했는데.”  
“…….”  
“짐, 내게서 좀 더 적극적인 감정적 반응을 보고 싶어 하는 걸 알고 있어. 지구 출신의 인간에게서 나올법한 자연스러운 소망이지. 짧게 설명했다시피 내게도 기대에 부응하고 싶은 의도가 있지만 환경적인 요인과 개인의 기준이 달라 쉽게 이뤄줄 수 없는 일이고…….”

끊어지는 문장 사이에서 스팍은 망설였다. 무심코 보이고 마는 솔직한 모습이란 이런 거겠지. 슬쩍 웃음이 나는 입을 감추며 커크는 의자에 등을 기댔다. 느긋하게 구경하고 싶은 기분으로 편해졌던 그의 자세가 곧이어 다시금 흐트러진다.

“아니! 그 얘기를 하려던 거였어. 나를 위해서 억지로 노력하지 말고, 잘 안된다고 자책하지도 말라고! 그런 건 안 먹혀. 나도 잘난 척 할 입장은 아니지만 그런 식으로는, 말하는 대로 좋은 결과만 나오는 게 아니라고.”  
“짐, 타인과 타인이 교류하는 과정에는 상호의 노력이 필수적인 거야.”  
“그건 그렇지만 그런 건 좀 더 공정한…… 예를 들어 육식을 하지 않는 식성을 신경써준다, 정도여야지 억지웃음을 만들어선 안 된다고! 그리고 그럴 필요도 없고. 잘 설명이 안 되지만 난 방법을 안다고. 내 요구는 그거야.”  
“……그리고, 명확하고 완전한 문장을 사용해 달라는 게 내 요구지.”

평소라면 까다롭게 구는 벌칸에게 알아듣고도 모르는 척 하는 게 더 큰 죄라고 소리쳤겠지만 지금은 그럴 때가 아니었다. 자신의 말에서 무엇이 빠졌는지 커크도 알고 있었다. 정말로, 잘 설명하기가 힘들 뿐. 이걸 어떻게 말해야 할까. 엉성하게 모습을 갖춰가는 머릿속의 생각을 굴리며 집중하자 저도 모르게 움직인 혀가 입술을 핥는다. 물 한잔 정도는 따라놓는 게 좋았을 것 같지만 그 정도는 이야기가 끝난 후에도 가능할 일이었다. 최소한, 중간에 틈은 있을 테니까? 시작이 있어야 중간이 있겠지만? 

흠. 계획은 없지만 때를 놓칠 수 없는 일. 커크는 빈 탁자위로 두 손을 내려놨다. 진솔하고 편안한 목소리로 말해야 할 내용이었지만 그건 불가능했다. 함장의 결론에 다른 의견이 있느냐 묻는 것처럼 조심스러운 목소리로 커크는 자신의 생각을 내밀었다.

“내 생각에, 우리는 좀 더 친해질 필요가 있는 것 같아.”  
“이 이상의 친교가 필요하다고? 내 경험으로는 그러한 관계를 상상하기 어려운데.”  
“이름표를 붙이면 그렇겠지만…….”

답답함에 꿈틀거리는 손을 애써 빈 탁자에 붙잡아 놓은 커크가 입술을 깨문다. 한숨은 쉬지 않겠다 결심했었다. 최대한 단순하고 직접적으로 어떻게 말할 수 있을까? 아니, 말이 아닌 행동이라면 가능할까?

“그런 의미가 아니라, 아까처럼 말이지.”  
“언제를 뜻하는 것이지?”  
“아까! 그 복슬복슬한 토끼들 앞에서처럼, 좀 더…… 편해지자고. 억지로 말을 만들어내지 말고, 반응을 걱정하지도 않으면서, 그냥, 함께…… 있을 수 있게.”  
“…….”

엉성하기도 하고 그 이상 불가능하게 직선적이기도 한 그의 말이 과연 저 복잡한 의식에 제대로 전달되었을까? 분명함을 잃으며 물음표를 그리는 벌칸의 얼굴을 보면 어느 정도는 전해진 것도 같다. 커크는 스팍이 곤란해 하는 부분이 비논리적인 방법일지 아니면 그 방법의 실효성일지가 궁금했지만, 곧바로 그의 걱정은 앞선 이야기였음이 밝혀졌다.

“우리는 이미 하루의 많은 부분을 함께 하고 있는데.”  
“……그렇지. 하지만 내 말은 그런 걸 뜻한 게 아니야. 일이나, 뭐 그런 것 말고 다른 걸 말하는 거야.”

여기서 그런 것이란 가끔 가지는 둘만의 게임이나 메스홀에서의 식사, 또는 아드레날린이 쏟아지는 순간의 계획 없는 섹스 등을 뜻했다. 커크는 그들이 공유하는 순간들을 대부분 사랑했지만 지금 그가 말하는 것은 그런 것들, 의미와 목적과 감정이 충만하다 못해 폭주하는 시간들이 아니었다. 커크가 깨달았던 허기 또는 욕구는, 모호하게 느껴지던 결핍과 그를 채울 방법은 바로 그 없는 것의 보충이었다.

“나는 우리가 의미 없는 시간을 같이 해야 한다고 생각해. 그런 식으로, 익숙해지고…… 편해질 수 있게.”

간신히 정리된 주장은 길지 않았다. 이 정도면 명확하지. 방금 뱉은 말을 되새겨본 커크의 얼굴은 자신감으로 빛났고 체크 메이트의 순간처럼 완벽한 미소를 만들었다. 어느 틈엔가 탁자를 점령한 금발머리를 피해 적절한 거리를 유지하느라 물러서있던 스팍의 어깨가 아주 조금 앞으로 기울어진다.

“그래서 얻을 수 있는 게 무엇이지?”  
“뭐라니, 그야 여러 가지지!”

커크는 태연한 인식과 무심한 미소와 변명이 필요 없는 접촉을 떠올리며 입을 열었지만 제일 먼저 튀어나온 말은 다른 것이었다.

“그렇게 해서, 안심하게 되는 거지. 저 무해하고 복슬복슬한 녀석들처럼 나를 믿게 되는 거야!”  
“…….”

진실이 가득해서일까? 두려워했던 반박은 나오지 않았다. 우리에게는 이미 충분조건을 상응하는 신뢰관계가 구축되어있다던가, 아니면 벌칸의 약속을 의심하는가 등으로 튀어나올만한 딱딱한 말들을 걱정하던 커크는 지금의 침묵이 과연 어떤 의미일지 걱정됐지만 물어볼 필요는 곧 사라졌다. 한층 진지해진 스팍의 눈이 미간의 주름을 만들며 아래로 내리깔렸다. 곰곰이 생각에 빠진 이마를 새까만 머리카락이 가리고서 한 겹 정적을 덧씌웠다. 감정적인 인간의 요청이라고 생각할까? 어지간한 건 다 튕겨내는 자신의 연인이 과연 어떤 식으로 이 요구를, 부탁보다는 제안에 가까운 그의 요청을 받아들일지 커크는 가늠할 수 없었고 곧바로 다음 말을 고민하기 시작했다. 습관보다는 사고에 가까운 그들의 관계가 확실해지길 바라는 거라고 말 하면 어떨까? 사실, 그런 확실한 관계에 대해서는 커크 역시 많은 지식이 없었고, 그래서 이렇게 힘든 것이겠지만…….

“구체적인 예시를 들어줄 수 있겠어?”  
“어?”  
“지금의 대화에서 말하는, 의미 없는 시간이 무엇인지 나로서는 감이 오질 않으니까.”

단호해진 스팍의 목소리에는 의심이 담겨있지 않았다. 그가 원하는 것은 커크의 요구를 들어줄 수 있는 현실적인 방법이었고 그렇다면 그는 방법을 제공해야 했다. 예를 들면, 뭐가 있지? 수십 개의 모니터에서 동시에 공개되는 사건의 자료들 마냥 기억이 떠오른다. 그들이 하지 않은 것, 그들이 무시 했던 것, 생각조차 하지 못한 건…… 뭐가 있을까?

“같이 잘 수도 있겠지.”  
“성관계를 뜻하는 표현이라면 이미 필요치를 넘겼을 거라 생각하는데.”  
“내 말은 그 다음을 말하는 거였어, 스팍! 정말로 밤을 함께 보내는 것 말이지? 다음날 아침에 함께 일어나서, 인사를 하거나 일상을 시작하는 그런 거!”  
“…….”

이제는 정말로 놀란 얼굴이 나타난다. 흰자위가 하얗게 드러난 커다란 눈을 마주하고서도 커크는 고개를 돌리지 않았고 한껏 진솔한 표정을 만들기 위해 입을 다물었다. 그 앞에서 스팍은 입술을 열었다가, 다시 다물었고, 몇 번이나 눈을 깜박이다 시선을 돌려버렸다. 찌푸려지는 눈매와 굳게 닫히는 입술의 망설임을 혹은 불안을 엿보며 커크는 초조해졌고 결국에는 멋대로 열린 입을 막지 못했다.

“말해 두는데 그 필요치는 결코 넘기지 못했고 채워지려면 멀었지만! 적어도 오늘 밤에는 그게 목적이 아니라는 걸 분명히 해두겠어.”  
“……나로서는 그쪽이 더 이해하기 수월했을 거라 생각되는데.”

작아졌지만 태연한 목소리에 커크는 헛웃음을 터트렸다. 안심해서 새나온 한숨과 비슷한 소리였지만 섞여드는 키득거림이 선명하다. 나도 그렇게 생각한다 말하고 싶지만 그랬다간 정말로 이제껏 한 얘기가 다 무로 돌아갈지도 모른다. 정말이지 난 무슨 소릴 하는 건지. 이제는 알 수 없어진 기분이 되지만 어느 틈엔가 결론이 나와 버렸다. 어딘가 붕 뜬 마음으로 뻐근해진 목을 돌려보는 함장의 앞에서 부함장은 허리를 펴며 자리를 정리했다.

“그러면, 준비를 한 뒤 돌아오겠어.”  
“어? 그래.”

의아함과 흥미가 뒤섞인 눈으로 짧게 고개를 끄덕인 스팍이 등을 돌린다. 자동문을 통과해 사라지는 발걸음을 막연하게 뒤쫓던 커크가 한 박자 늦게 벌떡 일어선다. 준비가 필요한 것은, 이쪽도 마찬가지였다.


	4. Chapter 4

15

많은 준비는 필요하지 않았다. 커크는 간단하게 몸을 씻은 뒤 방안을 다시 한 번 둘러봤다. 숨겨야할 흔적이나 감춰야할 비밀 같은 건 있기 힘들었다. 어차피 스팍이 이 방에 들어온 것은 이미 수백 번이었고, 벌칸의 관찰력에는 몇 분과 몇 시간의 차이가 없었다. 그가 생각한, 그리고 뒤늦게 걱정한 준비는 침대의 상황이었다. 함장의 쿼터와 마찬가지로 일반 장교의 침대보다는 조금 나은 규격이지만 그래봤자 1인용을 벗어나지 못하는 이 침대에서, 할 수 있는 것은 적지 않았지만…….

정말로 밤을 꼬박 넘기면서 잠을 자본 적은 없었는데. 키가 180을 넘는 남자 둘의 육체가 과연 이 위에서 그 긴 시간을 유지할 수 있을까? 커크는 나쁜 잠버릇을 갖고 있지 않았지만 그렇다고 좋은 잠버릇을 가진 것도 아니었다. 이를 갈거나 코를 고는 자신을 다급히 깨우는 스팍을 떠올려보자 눈앞에 생생하게 장면이 만들어진다. 함장님의 수면패턴에서 이상증세가 발견됐습니다. 그건 이상증세가 아니라, 그냥 사람의 버릇 같은 거야. 오차범위내의 불협화음이란건가? 그 말이 딱 맞아. 좀 더 경험해보면 진짜 호흡곤란과 축 늘어진 숨소리를 골라낼 수 있을 테지? 스팍에게 인간의 불완전함을 알려주는 광경을 상상해보던 커크의 즐거움이 거기서 끊어진다. 생각해 보면 스팍은 아카데미를 다니는 동안 인간의 불완전함을 겪을 만큼 겪었을 지도 모른다.

또는, 정말로 아무것도 겪지 않았을 수도 있고.

스타플릿 아카데미는 기본적으로 연방의 어느 종족에게든 열려 있는 학교였고, 때때로 생겨나는 개별적인 필요에도 너그러운 융통성을 보여주는 학교였다. 커크는 스팍이 자신의 편리를 위해 차별적인 대우를 요구하는 걸 상상할 수 없었지만 마찬가지로 다른 누군가와 욕실을 공유하고 침실을 공유하며 뒤섞인 빨랫감을 정리하는 모습 또한 상상하기 힘들었다. 그리고 이런 것들은, 그들이 갖지 않았던 수많은 대화의 하나였다. 최초의 벌칸으로 아카데미에서의 보냈던 그의 생활은 어땠는지? 동떨어진 제2체육관의 뒷골목을 그도 걸어 봤는지? 주말의 휴일에는 제복을 벗고 외출하기도 했는지? 아니면, 도서관의 홀로 앞에서 과거의 전쟁을 되풀이했었는지?

수많은 기억이 떠오르고 적지 않은 가능성이 펼쳐진다. 자신의 경험을 돌이켜보며 그보다 조금 전일 스팍의 학창시절을, 지구에서 처음 보낸 몇 해를 짐작해보던 커크는 손님의 도착을 알리는 컴퓨터의 목소리에 정신을 차렸다. 반사적으로 입실을 허락하며 돌아선 그는 방안에 들어선 익숙한 얼굴에서, 더 익숙하게 올라가는 뾰족한 눈썹을 보고서야 기억해낸다. 내가 지금 옷을 입고 있던가?

 

16

입고 있었다. 속옷 하나라도 벗은 것과는 전혀 다르다. 문화란 그런 것이었고, 사회화된 인간도 그런 것이었다. 욕실을 나올 때의 생각 없는 습관에 감사하며 커크는 한껏 태연한 표정을 만들었다.

“베개를 들고 올 줄 알았는데?”  
“이곳에도 분명 여분의 침구가 있을 테지.”

아무것도 없는 스팍의 빈손이 내보일 것처럼 움직이다 뒤로 가서 숨어버린다. 스팍의 말은 옳았다. 모든 쿼터에는 여분의 침구가 존재했다. 여러 상황에서 사용될 그것은 평소의 것과 같은 크기로 색마저 같았다. 커크는 두 개의 베개가 나란히 누워있는 침대를 자랑스럽게 가리켰고 당장이라도 누울 것처럼 몸을 움직였다. 몸을 던질 만큼 푹신하진 않아도 이름을 외우기 힘든 행성의 땅바닥 보다는 나았다. 적당히 펼쳐놓은 시트를 치우지 않으며 단단한 매트리스에 앉자 나쁘지 않다는 생각이 강해진다. 피부에 닿은 시트의 서늘함과 공기 중을 떠도는 항균 시설의 향기를 맡던 그가 다가오지 않는 그림자에게 고개를 돌려본다.

스팍이 입고 온 것은 어느 정도 커크의 예상에 들어맞는 차림새였다. 보통 운동을 할 때나 입는 편의복은 연방의 대원 모두에게 공평하게 주어지는 기본 규격의 제품이었다. 아무런 무늬 없이 짙은 회색을 띄는 그것은 넉넉하지도 딱 맞지도 않는 편안한 품새를 갖고 있었고 스팍의 큰 키와 곧은 자세는 받아 입는 대부분의 대원이 소홀히 여겨왔을 미학적인 가치를 되살려주었다. 당장 마라톤을 나가도 될 만큼 충분히 편해 보이는 모습이었지만 어딘가 맞지 않는 느낌이기도 하다.

“잠옷으로 입고 온 건가? 아니면…….”  
“잠자리에 들어야 할 모습으로 복도를 걸어 다닐 수는 없지.”  
“왜?”  
“…….”

스팍의 쿼터는 커크의 쿼터와 같은 층에 있었다. 기껏해야 몇 개의 문을 지나가면 나올 위치였다. 속옷 바람으로 문을 여닫는 것에 아무런 문제를 느끼지 못하는 함장의 앞에서 스팍은 한껏 내리깔아보는 눈을 만들며 입을 열었다.

“어떤 이들은 자신의 육체를 드러내는데 거리낌이 없지만 어떤 이들은 그렇지 않은 법이야.”  
“왜? 부끄러울 건 아무것도 없어 보이는데?”

천연덕스럽게 떠든 커크의 눈이 스팍의 발끝에서부터 느리게 타고 올라가며 자신의 주장을 강조했다. 그러다 어느 시점에서 멈춰 버린다. 설마? 혹시? 정말로?

“지구의 공교육과 아카데미의 엄격한 생활도 실패한 짐 커크의 공중도덕을 이제 와서 나 혼자의 힘으로 향상시킬 순 없겠지.”  
“아니, 그렇게 쉽게 포기하진 말라고.”

익숙한 잔소리에 대답하는 커크의 목소리엔 진심이 많지 않았다. 생각도 별로 없었고, 예의에 어긋나기 직전의 집중력이 간신히 남아서 말이라도 만드는 수준이었다. 현재 그의 주의가 쏠려있는 것은 따로 있었다. 확신하기엔 불가능한 사실. 아주 약간의 움직임이 더해진다면 충분할 그것은, 그러니까.

반 정도 열려있는 작은 욕실을 향했던 스팍의 고개가 알차게 들어차있는 벽을 따라 움직인다. 짧은 검사를 끝낸 것처럼 결론을 내린 머리가 약하게 끄덕이더니 비스듬히 옆을 허공을 향한다. 그리고 다음 순간 옷을 벗는다. 정확하게는 긴 소매의 셔츠를. 땀 흡수가 잘되고 탄력이 좋은 어두운 소재가 긴 팔과 함께 늘어났다 줄어들더니 흔들린 검은 머리가 다시금 가라앉는다. 결 좋고 풍성한 검은 머리카락이 제자리를 찾는 모습은 언제 봐도 신기한 구경거리였지만 지금 커크의 눈은 그곳을 갈 새가 없었다. 이제는 맨 어깨를 보이며 서있는 벌칸의 탄탄한 허리 아래에서, 아주 약간의 움직임으로 드러난 것은 적지 않았다. 굳이 따져 말하자면 적었지만 바로 그 거침없는 선이 증명해 주었으니.

“……지금, 그것만 입고 온 거야?”

믿고 싶지만 믿기 힘든 마음으로. 의도치 않게 질책하는 것처럼 나온 커크의 목소리에 스팍은 눈을 깜박거렸다.

“속옷만 입는 것 보다야 나은 선택이라고 생각하는데.”  
“어.”  
“……부정적인 의미는 아니었어. 나 역시 잠을 잘 때만은 편안한 환경을 추구하니까.”  
“어, 물론 그렇겠지…….”

짙은 회색의 천 아래에서 움직이는 긴 허벅지와 도드라진 근육의 굴곡을 살펴보던 커크가 뒤늦게 뜻을 이해한다. 이보다 더 편안한 환경이란 뭐가 있을까? 외교적인 여유 없이 튀어나온 질문은 묻지 않을 수가 없는 종류였다.

“평소에는 벗고 잔다는 말이야?”  
“그리고 방안의 온도가 이보다 오도 정도 높을 테지.”

땀이 뚝뚝 떨어질 정도로 더운 방 안에서 벗고 누운 스팍을 상상하느라 대화를 끊어먹었던 커크가 뒤늦게 알맞은 대답을 돌려준다.

“온도는 올리면 그만이지. 컴퓨터, 어, 몇 도라고?”  
“그럴 필요는 없어. 인간에게는 불쾌한 수준이고, 이건 아마 자네가 말했던 공정한 배려에 속할 테니까.”  
“…….”

내가 그런 말을 했던가? 머릿속의 기억을 뒤져보는 커크의 곁에서 스팍은 긴 소매의 상의를 접어놓았다. 그러더니 뭔가를 기다리는 것처럼 다시 자세를 잡는다. 몸을 씻는 등의 필요는 다 끝내고 온 것이 분명한 모습인데, 뭐가 더 필요한 걸까?

“어, 혹시 체조라도 하는 거야?”  
“일어난 직후에는 하지.”  
“…….”

이리 오라는 말이라도 해야 하나? 아니면 설마, 같은 침대에 눕지 않는 방법을 생각해 왔나? 커크는 천정이 있는 곳이라면 어디에서든 안심하고 잘 수 있는 능력자였지만 정말로 자신의 쿼터에서까지 그러고 싶지는 않았다. 방향제라도 뿌렸어야 하나? 엔터프라이즈의 공기순환능력은 각 쿼터의 공기를 따로 따로 편의에 맞게 조절해줄 수 있었지만 커크는 이제껏 인공적인 방법으로 우주선의 냄새를 지운 적이 없었다. 언제 나타날지 모를 알레르기 반응을 조심하자는 핑계였지만 사실은 그걸 좋아해서였다. 그는 합성된 플라스틱과 고강도의 쇳덩어리들이 만들어내는 냄새를 좋아했다. 커크에게 우주선의 냄새란 안전을 뜻했고 차고 더움이 느껴지지도 않을 바깥의 어둠으로부터 그를 지켜주는 품이었다.

이유 모를 침묵을 어째야 하는지 모르겠는 커크와 달리 스팍에겐 필요가 있어 보인다. 생각이 많은 것처럼 숙여진 고개에서 단정하게 잘려있던 앞 머리카락이 흔들린다. 드디어 고개를 들었다. 잠깐의 공백에서 할 말을 찾아낸 건지, 마지막 검토를 끝낸 것인지? 느리게 열린 입술은 쉽사리 말을 꺼내지 않는다. 뭔가를 찾는 것처럼 움직이는 눈을 바라보며 커크는 계속하라는 손짓을 했고, 궁금함을 드러낸 얼굴로 대답을 기다렸다.

“오늘 밤에는 수면행위만이 진행되는 것으로 인식했는데, 계획에 변화가 생겼나?”  
“뭐? 아니? 이제 자면 되는데?”  
“…….”

짙고 선명한 눈썹과 대조를 이루는 눈매가 아주 살짝 찌푸려지더니 가느다란 주름을 만들어 놓는다. 질문을 망설이는 스팍의 얼굴은 좀처럼 보기 힘든, 그래서 쉽게 잊기 힘든 것이었다. 내가 뭘 어쨌더라 생각하며 침대의 상태를 확인하던 커크는 잠시 후 자기 몫의 시트를 끌어안았다. 두터운 종류는 아니더라도 가릴 건 다 가릴만한 부피였다.

“이건 그런 게 아냐! 이건 그러니까, 의도적인 게 아니라 육체적 반응일 뿐이고…….”  
“…….”  
“그냥, 내가 건강하다는 뜻이지. 보잘 것 없는 인간이니 좀 봐달라고?”

건강한 인간 남자의 신체에는, 숨소리 하나까지 다 세고 있을 벌칸이 절대 알지 못할 불편이 많았다. 열이 오르는 목덜미가 느껴져 시선을 피한 커크가 결국 먼저 자리에 눕고 만다. 뒤엉킨 시트를 펼쳐 턱 끝까지 덮어버리자 한심한 기분이 들지만 당장은 아무 생각이 들지 않는다. 훌렁훌렁 벗어재낀 건 자기면서! 물론 벗은 몸 정도는 수없이 봤지만 말이지? 느긋한 분위기도 그렇고, 요만큼도 그럴 마음이 들지 않으면 그거야말로 문제일 거라고? 곧바로 날아올 것만 같은 냉정한 목소리나 즐거워하는 비아냥거림을 피하기 위해 커크는 최소 네가지의 반박을 준비했지만 그의 수고는 무용지물이 된다. 조용한 목소리로 방안의 조명을 낮춘 스팍은 스스럼없이 옆자리를 파고들었고 무게가 늘어난다고 기울 수 없을 만큼 단단한 매트리스 위에서 커크는 숨을 죽였다. 방안의 어둠과 함께 생겨난 정적을 깨버린 것은 나직해진 스팍의 목소리였다.

“이 상태로는 갑갑할 것 같은데, 위치 선정에 충분한 생각을 한 것인지 의심되는군.”  
“아니. 이쪽이 나아. 난 바닥에 떨어질 지도 모르지만 넌 뒤척거리지도 않을 것 같으니까.”  
“…….”

커크는 또다시, 미성숙한 인간의 잠버릇에 대해 여러 방면에서 쏟아질 것 같은 스팍의 공격에 대비했지만 신경과민의 헛수고였다. 서서히 어둠에 익숙해진 커크의 귓가에 들린 것은 좋은 꿈이길 바란다는 스팍의 인사였고 그는 한참 뒤에야 그 말의 중요성을 깨달았다. 뇌파의 움직임이 관련되지 않은 상황에서 꿈이라는 단어가 나온 것은 아무리 생각해도 처음 있는 일이었다. 스팍도, 이 밤을 어떻게 보내야 할지에 대해 고민한 것이 분명하다. 그보다는 적겠지만, 그것도 결국은 모를 일이지.

 

17

어둠속에서 커크는 귀를 기울였다. 벌칸은 정말이지 시체처럼 자는 족속이었고 가느다란 호흡은 거기에 있다는 걸 모르는 사람에겐 들리지도 않을 수준이었다. 차분해진 마음으로 긴장을 푼 그는 잠깐이나마 벌칸의 심장박동을 듣기 위해 노력했지만 벌새의 날갯짓 같은 두근거림은 귀를 갖다 대지 않고서는 듣기가 불가능한 것 같다. 그렇다고 해도 아무것도 없지는 않았다. 약하게 전해지는 떨림이 마치 엔터프라이즈의 잠꼬대 같다고 생각하며 커크는 눈을 감았고 순식간에 잠에 빠져들었다. 몽롱한 어둠은 기대되지 않지만, 빛이 드는 순간은 기대할 수밖에 없는 마음으로.

 

18

하지만 이곳은 우주였고 우주엔 해가 없었다. 아니, 정확하게 말하자면 무수히 많았으나 어느 것도 엔터프라이즈의 함장 쿼터에까지 비추지 않았다. 가끔은 그러기도 하지. 눈을 감은 채 돌아온 커크의 의식은 어느 아침처럼 쓸데없는 소리를 늘어놓고 있었다. 알람과 함께 조명을 맞춰놓는 대원들도 있었지만 커크는 절대 그러지 않았다. 잠에 취한 머리에 쏟아지는 인공불빛이란 최악이었다. 가릴 것도 없는 장소에선 더했다. 침대 위에만 커튼을 치는 건 어떨까? 말 한마디로 조절되는 불빛을 상대로 어째서 물리적인 가림막이 필요한지 이해되지 않는군. 까다로운 단어들로 어리석음을 찾아낼 스팍의 목소리가 생생하게 떠오른다. 그건 말이지, 때로는 말 한마디조차 하기 싫은 아침이 있어서야. 머릿속의 문답을 즐기며 커크는 몸을 돌려 베개를 껴안았다. 아니, 그러려고 했다.

매트리스위에 짓눌린 얼굴에서 슬며시 떠진 눈이 순식간에 이만해진다. 형광불빛을 내쏟을 수준으로 선명해진, 잠기운이라고는 요만큼도 남지 않은 눈으로 커크는 품안의 상대를 쳐다봤다.

정확하게 말하자면 얼굴은 아니었다. 그가 지금 막 끌어안은 것은 스팍의 오른쪽 어깨와 접혀진 팔꿈치였다. 부석거리고 밀려난 시트로 인해 드러난 맨가슴은 판판했고 어둠속에서도 대조를 만드는 창백한 피부 위에는 색이 짙은 체모가 그대로 보인다. 모양을 간신히 만들 정도로 솟아난 남자의 가슴은 그다지 낯선 게 아니었고, 솜털처럼 부드러워진 그림자에 이어진 작은 유두도 낯선 것이 아니었지만…….

짐 커크는 훈련받은 자에게서도 특출난 수준으로 신체의 모든 동작을 멈춘 뒤 현실을 파악했다. 이곳의 그의 쿼터였고 시간은 새벽 5시 12분이었다. 쉬프트가 시작하기까지는 3시간이 좀 못되게 남아있는 시간이었고, 알람이 울릴 시간까지는 두 시간이 넘게 남아있다. 그러고 보니 스팍과 상의하기 위해서 알람을 꺼놓았던 게 생각난다. 벌칸은 아마 알람이 필요 없지 않을까? 몸 안의 시계가 우주선보다도 정확할 테니까?

잠에 취한 벌칸이 고개를 움직였다. 곁에 있는 머리통에서 돌아가는 생각이 너무 시끄러워서일까? 혹시나 깰 것만 같아 겁이 났지만 다른 방법이 없었다. 엉성하게 팔을 두른 채 그 자리에 그대로 굳어있는 커크의 눈앞에서 스팍은 아주 조금 입을 벌렸고 눈에 보일 것처럼 생생하게 호흡을 뱉었다. 실제로 내가 보고 있기는 하지, 제대로 보지 못할 뿐이야. 멍한 머리로 커크는 스팍이 내쉬는 일곱 번의 숨을 구경했고 가볍게 다물린 입술 사이로 더 이상 새나오지 못할 호흡의 박자를, 본능적으로 추측했다.

벌칸의 숨소리를 세는 작업은 그렇게까지 지루한 게 아니었다. 새로운 지식에 눈을 뜬 커크는 슬슬 돌아온 자신의 숨을 들이켜고 내쉬며 얼떨떨한 정신을 일깨웠고 맑아진 머리로 간밤의 과정을 상상했다. 많은 상상력이 필요한 일은 아니었다. 두 개의 베개는 아무래도 좁았으려니 싶다. 뒤척거리는 머리통에 밀려난 베개는 저 위로 떨어져 바닥에 있을 터였다. 모습을 찾기 힘들게 뒤엉켜있는 자신의 시트와 달리 스팍의 것은 그 자리에 그대로였다. 이게 만약 다른 누구였다면 자신의 뒤척거림에 밀려났을 수도 있지만, 가끔은 신기하기까지 한 벌칸의 무게 덕에 별다른 사고가 없었던 걸까? 굽혀진 무릎을 뻗어보자 벽이 만져진다. 한참이나 멀어진 걸 보면 노력이 없던 건 아니라고 생각되는데. 아마 스팍은 처음 누울 때부터 정확하게 반을 차지하지 않았을 것이다. 똑바로 누운 몸이 가능할 정도로만 자리를 차지하고서는, 시체처럼 그 자리에 누워 있었겠지?

정말 시체라는 생각은 들지 않지만. 커크는 이제껏 적지 않은 수의 시체를 본 자였고 그의 앞에서 잠들어있는 벌칸은 아무리 조용해도 죽은 자가 아니었다. 이렇게 붙어있자니 그렇게까지 조용하지도 않다. 조심스럽게, 정말로 조심스럽게 움직인 오른손으로 커크는 덤처럼 들러붙어있는 얇은 시트를 치워냈다. 잠으로 더워진 육체가 추위를 느낄 새는 없었다. 수많은 침대에 숨어들어갔던 과거의 경험을 있는 힘껏 되살린 그는 스팍의 시트를 함께 덮는 것에 성공했고 거추장스러운 장애물이 사라진 틈을 통해 숨 쉬는 벌칸을 껴안을 수 있었다. 잠을 깰까 조심하느라 아직은 약간 어색한 자세였지만 조금 전과 비교하기 불가능할 만큼의 접촉이 가능했다. 움직임이 적은 허리 위로 조심스럽게 움직인 그의 오른팔이 혹시라도 추위를 느끼지 않게 덮고 있는 시트 아래에서만 길을 찾아서는…….

“짐.”  
“……어, 좋은 아침?”

잠기운이 남아있는 스팍의 목소리는 평소보다 훨씬 낮았고 발음 또한 불분명했다. 신음소리처럼 흘러나온 자신의 이름에 마주 인사할 수 있던 것은 커크의 정신이 정말로 명료했다는 증거였다. 어째서 잠든 사람을 대상으로 성희롱을 하고 있느냐고 물으면 뭐라고 해야 하지? 엄밀하게 말해서 성적인 행동은 아직 아무것도 없었지만, 커크는 스스로를 아는 남자였고 진실한 목소리로 그럴 의도가 전혀 없다고 말하는 건 너무 큰 거짓말이었다. 십초 뒤의 그를 누가 알겠어. 객관적인 판단력은 때때로 인생의 큰 방해였다. 하지만 십초 뒤의 미래는 오차 범위를 크게 비껴나며 그의 예상을 벗어났다. 눈이 마주치기 힘든 각도를 고마워하며 느리게 팔을 빼내던 커크는 태연한 속도로 움직인 벌칸의 오른손에 손목을 붙잡혔고, 다음 순간 자신이 원하던 것에 손을 댈 수 있었다.

어쩐지 따뜻한 피부 아래의 섬세한 뼈와, 그 확고한 그늘 속에서 쉴 새 없이 뛰고 있는 벌칸의 심장을.

 

19

스팍의 심장은 커크가 짐작한 것보다 위에 있었다. 손바닥을 대고 한껏 집중한 뒤에도 박자를 세기란 쉽지 않았다. 인간의 감각에는 정말이지 진동으로밖에 느껴지지 않았다. 숨을 죽이고 눈을 감아보지만 자꾸만 거슬리는 자신의 심장박동이 두 배는 더 시끄러웠다. 지금이야말로 무슨 명상이라도 해야 할 때가 아닐까. 자꾸만 흩어지는 집중력에 초조해진 그의 입에서 불만스러운 신음이 새나간다. 어느 틈에 웅크리고서 귀까지 갖다 댄 상태였지만 그러고도 별다른 소득이 없다. 조금 더 확실하게 느껴지는 떨림은 흐르는 물처럼 끊임없지만 손가락 사이로 사라지고 마는 것이었다.

몇 분일지 모를 시간이 충분하다는 뜻일까. 제멋대로 짓눌린 뒷머리를 빗어주듯이 파고들어선, 확실하게 붙잡은 스팍의 손이 각도를 바꾼다. 거부가 불가능할 움직임에 따라 고개를 든 커크가 자신을 향한 얼굴과 시선을 맞춘다. 어둠속에서도 희게 빛나는 흰자위가 깨끗하고 깊숙이 빛나는 눈동자가 조용하다.

“아직 5시 31분이야. 휴식을 위한 수면이 네 시간을 넘기지 못하는 건 인간에게 부족하지. 조금이라도 더 자두는 편을 추천하겠어.”  
“내가 몇 시에 잠들었는지 안다는 거야?”  
“정확하게는 아닐지라도 충분히 추측할 수 있는 범위의 정보지.”

아마 그럴 것이다. 어쩌면 정말로 몇 분 몇 초에 잠들었는지를 알지도 모른다. 스팍은 손대지 않고서도 자신의 심장 박동을 셀 수 있었다. 이렇게 시끄러운 녀석이라면 누구든 그렇겠지만, 바로 곁이라면 더하겠지. 나는 말을 안 해도 시끄러운 존재일까? 제대로 자세를 펴며 바로 누우려던 커크가 순간의 판단으로 다른 선택을 한다. 뻔뻔하게 스팍의 베개를 찾아간 금발머리가 몇 번의 고갯짓을 하자 자리가 생긴다. 이제는 거칠 것이 없는 움직임으로 하얀 목덜미를 끌어안자 곤두선 귀 끄트머리가 코앞이다. 입술이 닿을 수 있게 고개를 젖힌 커크가 속삭여본다.

“내 심장 소리는 그냥도 들리겠지?”  
“집중한다면 자네도 들을 수 있을 텐데.”  
“이런 상태에선 집중하기가 힘들다고.”  
“아니. 필요하다면 할 수 있어.”

스팍의 목소리에서도 잠기운은 느껴지지 않았다. 어둠에 감춰진 것처럼 조용하지만 분명한 발음이었고 평소의 확실함도 그대로다. 원래가 일찍 깨는 편이었다. 커크는 오늘의 요일을 생각하며 스팍의 쉬프트를 떠올려 봤다. 정확하게 몇 시에 시작하는지 모를 연구실의 쉬프트를 끝낸 뒤 함교로 오던 모습이 기억난다. 아무리 빨라도 7시 전은 아닐 것이다. 밤사이 기다렸을 담당자들이 식사를 하는 시간은 커크가 아침을 먹는 시간과 비슷했고, 그렇다면 그 이상 이르기가 힘들었다.

이런 상태, 벗은 몸으로 꼭 끌어안은 지금의 상황을 생각하며 커크는 다음 말을 고민했다. 비논리적인 행동을 꼬집어 말하지 않으며 어딘가 너그러워진 모습이야말로 스팍이 아직 잠에 취해있다는 증거일까? 아니면, 무방비한 순간의 공유가 조금이나마 남아있는 걸까?

아무런 관련 없이 문득 생각난 것에 저절로 입이 열린다.

“스팍, 넌 알고 있었어. 그렇지?”  
“무엇을 말이지.”  
“토끼들. 그 앞에서 진짜 토끼 떼처럼 몰려 있는 대원들 앞에서, 가끔씩 웃고 마는 거. 전혀 모르고 있던 게 아냐. 그렇지?”  
“…….”

침묵이 최대한의 긍정일 것이다. 어쩌면 스팍은 키가 이미터가 넘고 털이 복슬복슬한, 누구도 외면하기 힘들 핑계가 필요했을지도 모른다. 고집센 벌칸이 한구석에서 슬며시 웃음을 보여도 손가락질 당하지 않을, 누구도 이상해하지 않을 그런 핑계가. 엔터프라이즈의 누구도 손가락질 하지 않을 것이라 장담하는 건 커크도 차마 못 할 소리였다. 차가운 초록피 외계인이란 농담을 대놓고 하는 건 맥코이가 유일했지만 입 밖으로 내놓지 않는 생각들이 어떤지는 누구도 장담할 수 없었다. 아무렇지 않은 자가 아니고선 농담 자체가 불가능할 일이기도 했다. 지나친 배려나 과도한 주의는 다른 모습의 차별이었고 사실상 스팍의 웃음을 신기해하는 태도야 말로 편하게 웃어 넘겨선 안 되는 것일지도 모른다.

지나친 비약일까? 그렇게 말하자면 자신도 자유롭지 않을 일이었다. 엔터프라이즈에 승선해 있는 대원들의 14퍼센트는 지구 출신이 아니었지만 그들 중 누구보다 더 많은 관심을 받는 것이 스팍이었다. 물론 유명한 걸로만 따지자면 킨저가 있지만, 킨저는 모두에게 명령해야 하는 입장이 아니었고, 그것만으로도 수많은 차이가 생겨나고 만다. 스팍의 남다른 태생이나 비극적인 개인사 또한 피치 못할 이유로 인해 대부분의 대원에게 알려진 이야기였다. 인간의 피를 놀림 받던 그가 지금은 이렇게 인간들 속에서, 또 다른 손가락질을 당하는 것은, 설마 아닐 테지만…… 스팍은 걱정하지 않았을까? 지나치게 차갑고 지나치게 엄격하다고, 누군가의 경시를 받던 것일까? 어쩌면 여럿의?

서늘한 생각에 빠져들던 커크가 갑작스러운 움직임에 고개를 든다. 흐트러져있던 시트를 정리해 커크의 어깨까지 충분히 덮어준 스팍의 손이, 체온으로 따뜻해져있는 좁은 공간을 뚫고서 그의 손을 찾아낸다. 겹쳐지는 손가락은 자연스러웠지만 기분은 그렇지 못했다. 좀처럼 없는 행동에 붉어진 얼굴이, 보이지 않아 다행이란 생각이 들었다가, 그러지 말고 봤으면 좋겠다는 유치한 마음이 된다. 아무런 편견 없이 향해있는 자신의 눈과, 마음을, 고스란히 받아줬으면 좋겠어서.

 

20

물론 지금쯤이면 그런 건 보지 않아도 알아야 할 때였다. 아직도 모른다면 그거야말로 커크의 잘못이었고. 그렇다면, 이제까지도 웃어 보이지 않은 것 역시 내 책임인 걸까? 정말로 나빠지려는 생각의 방향을 잡아 틀기 위해 커크는 입을 열었다.

“혹시 추워? 지금이라도 온도를 높일까?”

아무렇게나 하는 말은 아니었다. 새삼스럽게 가까워진 몸을 느끼면서 정말로 물어보려던 것이기도 하다.

“미세하게나마 체온이 저하된 것은 내 쪽이 아니었어. 잠을 깨는 과정이었던 건가?”  
“아, 글쎄…… 그럴 지도.”  
“…….”

커크는 방안의 온도가 어느 정도인지 알지 못했다. 그의 감각은 그렇게까지 예민하지 않았고 얇은 시트라도 함께 덮고 있는 이상 그럴 새가 없었다. 사실상 그는 등을 훤히 내놓고 있던 조금 전까지도 전혀 추위를 느끼지 않고 있었다. 어차피 그의 편의에 맞춰진 온도일 테고, 자면서 뒤척여 버릇하는 그가 배를 내놓고 자도 감기에 걸린 적은 없던 만큼 추워질 가능성은 없었다. 하지만 스팍은 다를지도 모른다. 엉성하게 누여져있던 다리를 움직인 커크가 스팍의 무릎 위로 살을 겹쳐본다. 언제나 조금 낮은 벌칸의 체온도 자신의 덕에 더워진 것일지, 아니면 벌칸도 잠을 잘 때는 조금이나마 따뜻해지는지? 정말 춥지 않냐고 재차 물으려던 커크의 입은 갑자기 시작된 스팍의 말을 막지 않으며 아슬아슬하게 닫힐 수 있었다.

“내가, 무의식중에 생겨나던 웃음을 알고 있었냐는 추측은 그릇된 결론이지만, 완전히 잘못된 것은 아니지.”  
“…….”  
“의식적으로도 알고 있던 반응이야. 하지만 그것을 보는 자가 누구인지에 대해서는 인식이 부족했지. 이 부분이야말로 의도적인 외면이 아니었을까 짐작되는군.”  
“스팍, 나한테 설명할 필요는 없어.”

커크는 더 이상 스팍의 변명을 듣고 싶지 않았다. 자신에게만은 그런 게 필요 없다는 걸, 아직도 모르는 걸까? 욱신거린 통증은 반 박자 늦게 숨을 걸러낼 만큼의 크기였고 스스로를 놀라게 하는 아픔이었다.

 

21

이어지려는 커크의 다그침을 막은 것은 엮여있는 손가락의 무게였다. 멈추는 것처럼 더해졌던 힘은 약해진 뒤에도 지워지지 않는 감각으로 그를 붙들었고 어느 틈엔가 일어설 것처럼 세워졌던 고개 역시 다시금 자리에 눕고 만다. 스팍의 말은 아직 끝나지 않았다. 이제 겨우 시작이었다.

“어제 이야기하던 이론을 기억해? 우리가 좀 더, 친해져야 한다는 말.”  
“그래. 이렇게 들으니까 바보 같군. 좀 더 똑바른 말이 있을 거 같은데.”  
“더 편안해진 사이라고도 할 수 있겠지. 경험의 축적으로 신뢰가 쌓이면서, 익숙해진 관계로.”  
“흠.”  
“……계속 생각한 결과 내가 내놓은 결론은 이렇지. 그 이론에는, 나만이 속하는 게 아니라고.”  
“…….”

기다림에 지쳐 고개를 돌린 것은 커크가 아니었다. 깊게 뒤엉키는 다리를 무시하며 몸을 돌린 스팍이 생생한 표정으로 그를 바라본다. 희고 검게 반짝거리는 눈이 하는 말은 커크의 애기였다.

“본인은 느끼지 못할지도 모르지. 알고 있어? 지금의 자네는, 예전과 다르다는 걸.”  
“그거야 알기 싫어도 아는 일이지. 나이도 먹었고, 살도 좀 붙은 것 같고…….”  
“그런 변화가 아니야. 과거의 짐 커크는 대화가 힘든 상대였어.”  
“뭐라고?”  
“매 순간이 토론이었지. 자신과 다른 의견은 이겨야 하는 대상이었고, 주장에 써먹을 용도가 없다면 쉽게 버려졌지. 타인을 무시했다는 건 아니야. 그보다는, 과도하게 다른 것으로 구분하는 쪽에 가까워. 나의 의견에만 반하는 것은 아니었어. 조금이라도 자신과 다른 것에는 가차 없이 경쟁을 불태웠지.”  
“…….”  
“나조차 정확하게 언제라고 말하긴 힘든 일이야. 어느 순간부터 기다리는 태도가 생겨났지. 이제는 다수에게 그쪽이 더 친숙할 테고. 다른 의견이 옳다고 생각될 때에도, 자신의 것으로 만들지 않고 그대로 따르게 됐지. 예전이라면 분명 납득할 때까지 놓지 않았을 거야.”

소리 없는 물줄기처럼 쏟아진 스팍의 말은 놀라운 이야기였지만 듣는 순간 인정하게 되는 진실이었다. 있는 줄도 몰랐던 왼손을 발견한 느낌이었다. 그러고 보니 정말 그렇네. 이제껏 이를 닦고 머리를 빗었던 팔이 하나 더 있었네? 하긴 손 하나로는 지퍼를 올리기가 힘들겠지. 말도 안 되는 비유를 하며 방금 들은 진실을 소화해낸 커크는 잠시 후 유일하게 가능한 대답을 했다.

“그거, 좋은 일이지?”  
“개인의 미래를 위해서도 긍정적인 발전이라고 볼 수 있겠지.”  
“그래.”

내가 그렇게 재수 없는 놈이었냐고, 이어지려던 질문은 간신히 삼켜냈다. 건방진 실수를 거듭해서 엔터프라이즈를 뺏긴 적도 있을 정도니 구태여 따질 필요도 없었다. 너도 만만치 않다는 말 역시 나올 틈이 없었다. 까칠하기 짝이 없던 초반에도 스팍은 커크의 증거에 귀를 기울였고 옳다고 생각되는 주장이라면 동의하는 것에 망설임이 없었다. 옳지 않은 것을 반박하는 데도 망설임이 없었지만, 그거야말로 자신이 더 심했었으니 할 말이 없다. 그래도 그렇게까지 들러붙는 함장은 아니었던 거 같은데? 아닌가? 자기미화인가?

자신의 과거를 돌아보며 언제나 가득한 후회를 애써 하나 하나 들춰보던 커크는 이어진 스팍의 말을 놓칠 뻔 했다.

“그것은 나도 마찬가지야.”  
“뭐가? 싸우는 태도가 사라진 게?”  
“공격적인 의도는 애초에 존재하지 않았어. 내가 말하는 변화는, 간밤의 표현대로라면 익숙해진 마음에 가깝겠지.”  
“…….”

아카데미의 위원회와 전교생이 보는 앞에서 고발당하며 시작한 게 공격적이지 않다면 대체 뭐가 공격적이지. 늘씬하고 까칠한 뾰족귀의 첫 인상을 돌이켜보던 커크에게 스팍은 설명을 추가해줬다.

“이제껏 내가 마음 편히 웃을 수 있던 상대는 많지 않아. 동물을 제외하고서는 어머니가 유일했지. 그녀는 내게 마주 웃어주는 유일한 상대였으니까. 소년기에 접어들고서는, 그것마저도 점차 적어졌지만.”  
“…….”

간결하게 끝난 마침표 밑에 어떤 기억이 있을지 커크는 알 수 없었다. 하지만 그는 재촉하지 않고서 다음 말을 기다렸다. 이제는 그럴 수 있었다. 다음 말이 나올 걸 확신하는 지금이라면 언제까지든 기다릴 수 있었다.

“나의 인간적인…… 부분을, 남들이 어떻게 받아들일지에 대해서…… 의식하지 않게 되었다고는 말 할 수 없는 일이고, 그건 아마 나중에도 쉽지 않을 테지만, 그렇다고 해서 외면하는 것은 아니지. 잘못된 표현이었어. 지금의 이것은 아마도, 자만이 섞인 말로 하자면 허락에 가까울 거야.”  
“허락?”  
“그래. 불분명한 목적으로 늘어나는 나에 대한 정보들을…… 누구든지 자신의 기준으로 판단해도 된다는, 허락이지.”  
“…….”

신중하게 고른 말로 이어진 스팍의 결론은 기묘한 것이었다. 커크는 자신의 다른 단면을 내보이는 행동들이 실수가 아니라는 스팍의 말에 어느 정도 동의했지만, 정말이지 모든 것을 분석하는 스팍의 논리에는 쉽게 찬성하기 어려웠다. 이미 쏟아진 물에도 이름표를 붙이는 걸까? 그보다는, 정말로 간단히 표현해서 여유가 생겼다는 뜻일까? 자신의 변화는 그런 정도로도 충분한 해석이 가능했다. 외우주를 헤매고 다니는 것도 이젠 익숙했고 함내의 대원들은 정말이지 한 명도 빼놓지 않고 이름을 알고 있었다. 그들의 꿈과 희망이 무엇인지 속속들이 아는 건 아니었지만 어떤 순간에든 등을 보이는 것에 주저하지 않을 정도의 믿음은 가득하다 못해 남아도는 수준이었다.

스팍의 이야기에서 가시처럼 걸리는 것은 그것이었다. 이만큼 더 자신을 내보일 수는 있어도, 그들의 판단은 그들의 자유로 놔두는 지나친 공정함. 가슴이 아플 만큼만 남아있는 아주 조금의 거리. 판단의 올바름을 신뢰하면서도 완벽하게 긍정적인 결과는 고려조차 하지 않는 신중한 태도는 과연, 과학자의 모범적인 태도일까? 피해망상을 버리지 못하는 지나친 결벽증일까?

극단적인 평가는 불공평했다. 커크 역시, 모두가 자신을 사랑한다는 생각은 좀처럼 하지 못했다. 모두가 자신을 귀찮아 한다는 쪽이 더 편안한 것은 그 역시 마찬가지였다. 하지만 그것도 이제는 제법 오래된 과거의 일이었고, 이제 와서는 그래도 반 정도는 괜찮다는 생각이 커져서 신경 쓰지 않은지 오래였는데.

단단한 껍질속의 당당함. 추위를 피하는 꼼꼼한 손길처럼 틈 없는 스팍의 마음은 사랑스러운 만큼 안타까운 것이었다. 비록 그 안타까움이 고스란히 자신을 위한 것일지라도.

오히려 그렇기 때문에 안타까운 게 아닐까? 군더더기를 떨궈낸 스스로의 마음을 커크는 외면하지 않았다. 누구에게도 온전히 기대지 못하는 그의 연인이 자신에게만은 그렇지 않기를 바라는 게 죄는 아닐 것이다. 이거야말로 이기적인 건가? 아니면, 정당한 건가? 쉽게 풀리지 않는 생각의 타래가 얼굴에도 나타난 걸까. 팔락거리는 것처럼 움직이던 긴 속눈썹이 어느 순간 멈추고선 자신을 기다리고 있다. 무슨 말이든 하고 싶어 열린 뒤에도 좀처럼 말이 나오지 않는다. 답답해하는 눈을 알아본 것처럼 다가온 얼굴이 이상하다는 듯 눈썹을 올리더니 어느 순간 웃고 있다.

 

22

하얀 이빨이 잠깐이나마 나타났다 가려지는, 활짝 웃는 얼굴. 그토록 기다렸던 걸 보고서도 커크는 소리 지르지 않았다. 뇌는 원래가 눈보다 느린 법이다. 지금 본 게 뭔지 인식하는 과정에는 어쩔 수 없는 지연이 있었다. 결과적으로 잘 된 일이었다. 헛소리를 지껄여서 망치지 않을 수 있었으니까. 찰나가 지난 뒤에도 길게 웃음이 남아있는 입술을 보며 커크는 뒤늦게나마 입을 열었지만 여전히 할 말이 없었다. 그로서는 많은 것을 괜찮게 만드는 미소에 만족하며 마주 웃는 것이 고작이었고, 그런 그에게 확신을 주는 것은 언제나처럼 스팍의 말이었다.

“하지만 자네는 다르지.”  
“뭐가 다르다고?”  
“모든 것이.”  
“…….”  
“지금이든 앞으로든, 짐 커크의 판단은 내가 수집하고 인식하는 몇 안 되는 결과일 거야.”  
“무슨 결과?”  
“나에 대한 판단. 자네가 가진 의견은, 다른 누구의 것보다도…… 중요하니까.”  
“…….”  
“내 추측은 그랬지. 연습은 충분했을 텐데도 좀처럼 웃기가 힘들었던 것은 결과의 가치가 너무 높아서일 거라고.”

한숨처럼 작아져있는 스팍의 목소리는 풀리지 않던 문제를 풀어놓는 것처럼 만족스러운 것이었다. 그러니 커크에겐 수가 없었다. 마지막 말을 뺏기는 것은 그의 스타일이 아니었지만 이럴 때는 방법이 없다. 마비된 것처럼 굳어있던 팔을 움직인 커크가 눈앞의 얼굴을 끌어안고 입을 맞췄다. 느리고 확실하게, 조금의 마음도 새나가지 않을 만큼 빈틈없이.

 

23

모든 것이 완벽한 순간은 오 분 안에 끝낼 필요조차 없었지만 어느새 시간은 6시 42분이었다. 밝아진 조명 아래에서 숫자를 확인할 만큼 정신이 돌아온 순간은 이미, 멈추기 힘들어진 상태였지만. 서두르는 손으로 벗겨낸 스팍의 바지를 저편으로 던지며 커크는 머리맡의 모니터에서 시간을 확인했고 날카로운 감각으로 가능성을 따져봤다. 자신은 지각을 해도 괜찮았지만 스팍은 그렇지 않았다. 하지만 스팍은 자신만큼 준비가 오래 걸리는 성격도 아니었다. 하지만 이곳에는 유니폼도 없었다. 왜 다 챙겨오라고 안 했을까? 몇 걸음 떨어져 있는 게 고작일 스팍의 쿼터가 너무 멀게 느껴져서 커크는 숨이 가빠졌다. 꼭 부서별로 옷을 따로 입을 필요는 없을 텐데? 타당한 이유가 떠오르지 않는 고루한 규칙 따위 가끔 무시해도 괜찮지 않을까?

물론 그의 숨이 가쁜 것은 연방의 한심함에 가슴이 메어와서가 아니었다. 건강하다 못해 벽도 뚫을만한 상태니 호흡이 편안하면 그게 더 이상할 일이었다. 이제는 움직임이 보일 만큼 스팍의 호흡도 커져 있다. 뼈를 드러내며 가라앉는 하얀 배 위에서 무시무시한 대조를 만들고 있는, 피가 몰려 붉어진 자신의 성기를 그대로 놔뒀다가는 출혈이 시작될 지도 모른다. 쉴 틈을 주지 않으며 감겨드는 창백한 손가락이 방금 한 짓을 두 번만 더 해도 그냥 끝날 것 같다. 커크는 초인적인 능력으로 벌칸의 손을 붙잡았고 평생 거기 있었으면 좋겠는 두 손을 모두 떼어내는데 성공했다. 소리 내서 숨을 고르던 입술로 부딪히는 대로 입을 맞춘 뒤에도 손은 놓지 않았다.

“좋아, 우리에게는 대략 삼십분의 시간이 있어. 그렇지?”  
“나는 7시 25분에 간밤의 기록을 확인해야 해.”  
“간밤에 꼭 알아야할 일이 있었다면 이제껏 모를 리가 없다고. 안 그래?”  
“그런 정도의 긴급 상황이 아니라도 정해진 시간은 지켜져야만 해.”  
“…….”

분명히 달아오른, 귀 끝까지 열기가 번져있는 얼굴을 노려보면서 커크는 고개를 숙였다. 겹쳐진 피부의 부드러움과 품안에서 떨리는 손가락을 즐기며 길게 입 맞춘 그가 제멋대로 쏟아지는 숨을 묻히며 스팍의 턱을 깨물고 목덜미를 길게 핥는다. 옷으로 가려지지 않는 곳에는 절대로 하지 않는 짓이었지만 불가능해서는 아니었다. 커크는 자신에게 허락된 적은 숫자의 특권을 함부로 남용하지 않는 남자였지만 항상 알고 있었다. 뼈대가 곧은 뒷목덜미에 작은 멍을 남기는 정도는, 정말 하려고 하면 언제든 할 수 있다는 것을. 그는 자신을 거부하지 않을 스팍을 알고 있었고 이것이야말로 어느 정도 공정한 배려의 하나였다. 하지만 커크의 입술은 쇄골께의 어딘가에서 멈췄다. 아는 답을 확인할 만큼 여유를 부린 그가 안전한 위치에 이를 박는다. 약간의 통증이 뒤섞인 자극에 스팍의 어깨가 들썩이고 풀어진다. 주먹을 쥐었다 열리는 두 손처럼 순식간에 생겨나는 수축과 이완이다. 이제는 힘이 덜해진 두 손을 놓아준 커크의 왼손이 다급하게 움직인다. 단단해진 유두를 짓누르며 내려간 손이 자신의 성기를 무시하며 파고든다. 더워진 아랫배를 압박하는 것처럼 손을 펼치자 길어진 호흡이 무게를 이기며 부풀어 오른다. 옆구리를 어루만지며 도드라진 뼈에 손톱을 세우던 오른 손도 자리를 찾아와 있다. 이제는 가슴께로 옮겨진 입술과 마찬가지로 생각이 필요 없어진 순서였다. 점차 커지는 진동의 원처럼 퍼져나간 떨림이 스팍의 무릎을 세우고 날개 뼈를 간지럽히면, 때를 놓치지 않고서 틈을 잡아야 했다. 그림자도 없을 만큼 꼭 맞게 맞물려있는 피부가 숨을 터트리듯 열리는 순간은 처음의 몇 번을 놓쳤다간 기회가 적었다. 다음이 오기까지는 시간이 필요했고 이것이야말로 벌칸의 엄청난 의지로도 통제가 불가능한, 몇 안 되는 육체의 반응이었다.

하지만 커크는 원래가 어려운 일을 더 잘하는 성격이었다. 그런 그로서도 익숙해졌다고 말하기 어려운 과정이었지만, 차례가 맞아 떨어지는 순간의 확실한 만족만큼은 익숙해지기 싫은 감탄사였다. 흥분할수록 색이 옅어지는 외벽 아래에서 감췄던 머리를 내미는 벌칸의 성기는 이 시점에서부터 다루기가 쉬워진다. 무의식적인 발기가 완벽하게 차단된 구조는 어떤 의미로는 실용적이었다. 커크의 입장에서야, 크게 다르지 않은 내용물이 실용적이었지만. 함부로 이를 세워선 안 될 만큼 민감한 피부는 조금의 자극으로도 스팍을 입을 열게 만드는 기특한 녀석이었다. 그만하라는, 충분하다는, 더는 견딜 수 없다는 식으로, 정말로 칼을 갖다 박아도 나오기 힘들 말이 몇 번의 입맞춤으로도 순식간에 나오곤 했다.

마치 지금처럼.

“짐, 시간이 없다고 한 것을 기억할 텐데?”

커크는 전혀 기억나지 않는다고 대답했지만 올바른 발음이 힘든 상황이라 제대로 된 전달이 불가능했다. 불규칙적으로 떨리기 시작한 긴 허벅지에 고개를 기대고서 손을 대자 딱 맞게 잡힌다. 반복적인 수축과 이완. 이제는 셀 수 있을 것 같은 뚜렷한 박자로 흥분하는 성기를 기다리며 속을 내보인 틈새를, 섬세하게 겹쳐진 피부를 파고들면 가만히 버티던 근육조차 날을 세웠다. 강인한 벌칸의 육체에서 가장 은밀하고 가장 연약할 곳을 허락한 순간 일어나는 본능의 싸움이었다. 무의식의 두려움에 맞닿은 순간의 마찰과 전율은 확고한 만큼 간결했다. 습관적인 반응으로 멈칫거리는 육체는 잠깐의 갈등을 해결하며 판단을 내린다. 스팍의 의식이 육체의 반응을 조절하기 시작하자 좀처럼 땀을 흘리지 않는 벌칸의 육체에서 방울이 맺힐 것처럼 젖어드는 것은 발기한 성기만이 아니다.

생각해보면 당연했다. 식욕과 수면욕을 조절하며 마음 내키면 자유자재로 신체와 뇌파를 동시에 잠재울 수 있는, 무서울 만큼 확실하게 육체를 조율하는 벌칸의 능력이라면, 원래는 없었을 것을 만드는 게 어려울 리 없다. 그럼에도 불구하고 커크는 홀린 것처럼 붙들린 시선을 돌리지 못한다. 처음이 아닌 일이었지만 눈으로 보게 되면 항상 신기했다. 사실은 손으로 느낄 때도 신기했고 정말로 그 속을 깨닫는 순간에도 신기한 일이었다. 이렇게 딱딱하고 뼈마디가 확실한데다 함부로 아부하기조차 힘들게 꼭꼭 감춰진 육체가, 어떻게 이럴 수 있을까. 어떻게 이렇게, 자신을 원할 수 있을까.

 

24

짙게 팽창한 점막에 입을 맞추는 것으로 순서가 완성된다. 절대로 익숙해지지 못할 기대와 흥분과 이상야릇한 두근거림에 커크는 입술을 깨물어 웃음을 삼킨다. 매번 이러는 걸 보면 필요치가 채워질 날이 멀어 보인다. 태연하게 몸을 겹치자 축축해진 피부의 습기가 스며들지 못하고 미끄러진다. 열기로 한층 선명해진 이목구비를 바라보며 커크는 자세를 고쳤다. 말캉하게 닿아오는 스팍의 성기를 느긋하게 누르자 뾰족해진 눈썹이 각도를 잃으며 허물어진다. 물기어린 얼굴. 좀처럼 울지 못하는 벌칸의 얼굴이 물속에 들어간 것처럼 뭉글거리고 번져버린다. 이럴 때만은 뾰족한 눈썹조차 둥글어지는 기분이 든다. 길게 내리깔린 속눈썹 사이로 깜박거리고 반짝거리는 눈을 놓치지 않으며 커크는 손을 옮긴다. 떨림이 가라앉은 무릎을 잡고서 긴 허벅지를 타고 내려가 긴장된 피부를 움켜쥐고서, 몸을 섞는다.

이상한 표현이라고 생각하면서도 다른 말이 떠오르지 않았다. 항상 그렇다. 뜨겁고, 축축하고, 집요할 정도로 조여드는 스팍의 육체에는 그런 말이 어울렸다. 빠져들거나 잠겨든다는 말은 어딘지 힘이 부족했다. 조각이 맞춰지는 순간이라기엔 아무것도 매끈하지 않았다. 모든 것이 날을 세우고 자신을 잡아먹을 듯 끌어 당겼다. 시간을 잊게 만드는 찰나가 끝없는 자극의 중첩으로 몸을 불리다가 결국에는 머리끝까지 삼켜내고서야 눈이 떠진다. 마음에 손을 담그듯 바닥이 없는 곳에서 끝을 보는 느낌이랄까.

그 끝은 언제나 벗어나기 싫을 만큼 모든 것이 만족스럽지만, 우주의 밖에는 더 큰 우주가 있는 것을 알고 있기 때문에. 당연하지만 가볼 만큼 가봤기 때문에.

“이리 와.”

귀 밑 어딘가를 더듬다가 떨어진 커크의 입술이 속삭인다. 허벅지와 등허리를 끌어안은 손을 풀지 않고서 중얼거리는 그에게 스팍의 두 손이 다가와 머리칼을 헤집는다. 둥근 귀를 어루만지며 두 뺨과 콧날과 부풀어 오른 입술을 더듬는 손가락이 칼날처럼 후끈한 흔적을 남기며 커크의 머리를 놓지 않는다. 손가락 사이로 보이는 얼굴은 평온하고 마주치는 눈동자는 깊이를 모를 자유다. 정말로 굉장한 자유. 자신에게만 허락된 미지의 깜박임.

이런 날은 다른 게 필요 없었다. 품안의 몸을 파고들어서 모든 신음과 모든 웃음을 삼켜야 하는 날에는 이것으로 족했다.

 

25

어쨌든 쿼터의 침대는 바닥에 고정된 것이었기 때문에 더 이상은 신경 쓸 필요가 없었다. 그들이 집중할 것은 손안의 세상이 전부였다. 아주 잠시만이라도.

 

26

알다시피 정말로 잠깐은 아니었다. 짐 커크는 여러 모로 빠지는 게 없는 남자였다. 인간의 기준에서도 그랬고 알려진 우주의 약 다섯 개 종족에게도 통할 수준이었다. 스팍은 7시 20분에 커크의 쿼터를 나가서도 7시 25분에 쉬프트를 시작하는 엄청난 묘기를 선보였지만 누구도 그의 대단함을 새삼스레 느끼지 못했다. 하도 멀쩡한 모습이라 평소와 다른 걸 아무도 몰라서였다. 다행스럽게도 그의 승진에 지대할 영향을 미칠 엔터프라이즈의 함장만은 진실을 알고 있었지만 어차피 스팍은 진작부터 평균을 올려놓는 우수 대원이었다. 나만큼이나 일에 미친 사람이 우리 함대엔 너무 많아. 뒤늦게 찾아오는 하품을 참으며 함교에 등장한 커크는 빠릿빠릿하게 인사하는 자신의 부함장과 이하 수많은 대원들을 보며 고개를 끄덕였고 느슨한 목소리로 하루를 시작했다.

오늘은 드디어, 수많은 일중독자들에게서 자유 시간을 갈취해온 토끼 세 마리를 내려놓는 날이었다. 트랜스포트가 불가능한 관계로 제대로 된 상륙이 필요했기 때문에 여느 때보다 주의 깊은 도킹이 유도되었다. 예정된 들판은 신기할 만큼 평평한 장소였고 걱정한 것처럼 이동 우리를 사용하지 않고서도 인도가 가능했다. 넓게 펼쳐진 보호막 사이에서 그들을 맞이한 연구진들은 그동안 추가된 보고서를 제대로 공부한 모습이었고 별다른 문제는 없어 보였다.

엔터프라이즈는 그저, 간단히 얘기해서 뒷문을 열어 놓으면 그만이었다.

하지만 그들의 거대하고 귀여운 토끼는 좀처럼 무거운 엉덩이를 움직이지 않았다. 낯선 공기가 두려워서일까? 냉랭한 창고에선 아무렇지 않던 코가 이름 모를 바람에는 움찔거렸다. 먹이를 들고 올라온 연구진의 손을 피하지 않게 되는데 삼십분이 걸렸고 그런 뒤에도 발을 떼게 만드는 데는 물리적인 도움이 필요했다. 치열한 경쟁의 자원자 중에서 영광스럽게 뽑힌 세 명의 대원들이 한 마리씩 토끼를 몰아갔다. 스팍은 42를 맡았다. 목줄을 하는 형식은 아니었다. 그 두터운 목에 걸 안전한 줄을 갑자기 만드는 것이 무리였기도 하지만 조금씩 달래며 움직이기에는 없는 편이 나아서였다. 토실토실한 발을 움찔거리며 기어가듯 움직인 녀석들은 바닥에 도착할 즈음에는 어느 정도 뒷다리를 편 상태였다. 익숙한 손을 따라서 굴러가듯 내려간 토끼들은 엔터프라이즈와 비슷한, 결코 좁지 않은 우리까지 무사히 들어갈 수 있었다.

“이 녀석들 정말 크네요!”  
“굉장하죠? 아직 연도도 짧기 때문에, 이후의 성장이 어느 만큼일지 저희도 잘 모르겠습니다.”  
“와 정말 크네요!”  
“하하하 그렇습니다.”  
“이야 정말 이렇게나 클 줄은 상상도 못했는데!”  
“…….”

반복되는 대화를 웃어넘기며 간신히 절차를 완료한 커크가 마지막 인사를 하기 위해 뒤를 돌아본다. 어느새 우르르 내려와 있는 대원들의 숫자는 열을 넘어 있었다. 목덜미를 긁으며 커뮤니케이터를 연 커크는 함교와의 통화로 가능한 시간을 알아 봤고 자신의 단독 결정으로 짧은 상륙을 선언했다. 이번의 일은 사실상 배달에 불과했기 때문에 굳이 더 있을 이유가 없었지만, 이런 합리적인 비판을 내놓을 유일한 상대가 새하얀 토끼털에 고개를 묻은 상황이기에 가능했다.

이십여 분 간 온갖 애절한 인사가 끝나자 더는 붙어있기가 힘들었다. 애초에 임시적인 주차 장소였기 때문에 장기적인 계획 자체가 불가능한 상황이었다. 지금 막 생겨난 다음 휴가의 목적지를 외치며 두런두런 올라가는 대원들의 뒤에서 커크는 스팍을 기다렸다. 몇 번이나 말했을 주의사항을 꼼꼼하게 반복하며 마지막 검수를 끝마친 그가 마침내 돌아섰다. 아쉬움은 보이지 않지만 즐거움도 없어 보이는 차분한 얼굴을 보며 커크는 자신도 모르게 눈썹을 찡그렸다.

“스팍, 정 그렇게 아쉬우면 홀로를 보내 달라고 해. 아무리 큰 녀석들이라도 카메라에 안 잡힐 정도는 아닐 테니까.”  
“그것은……좋은 생각이군. 이제까지의 연구를 간접적으로나마 계속 할 수 있다면 대원들도 기뻐할 거야.”

약 5분을 더 지체하며 홀로를 약속받은 스팍은 확실하게 조금 전보다는 밝아진 얼굴이었다. 커크는 그날 밤 모호한 미래의 어느 시점에선가 은퇴한 그들이 토끼 농장을 차리는 꿈을 꿨지만 스팍에게는 얘기 하지 않았다. 아무리 뻔뻔한 그라고 해도 토끼 고기가 맛있었다는 말은 못할 소리였다.

그래도 결국엔 들키고 말았지만, 비논리적인 인간에게 익숙해질 만큼 익숙해진 스팍은 걱정한 것만큼 화내지 않았다. 그 뒤로 약 일주일간 커크의 침대에 자리가 남아돌던 것은 분명 언제나 바쁜 그들의 일정 때문이었을 것이다.

 

 

 

the end!

**Author's Note:**

> this one's kind of... requested. Her original request was; 
> 
> |ㅅㅇ)/ 안녕하세요 벡스님 토끼에요 ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ 나나나 신청! 캘빈 커크스팍으로 스팍이 고양이 말고 애완토끼를 데려와서 커크가 질투하는걸 써달라고 하면 안써줄테니 그 뒤를 이어서 스팍이 처음으로 사람들 잇는데서 벌칸 키스를 조심스레 은근슬쩍 먼저 건네는데 그게 처음이라 기쁘고 감동한 커크가 사람 많은데서 인간키스를 해버리는 바람에 놀란 벌칸이 너브핀치로 커크를 기절시키고.. 그 다음에 사죄의 의미로 아무거나 다 해줄께 이래서 스팍이 위에서 하는거요 (부끄...
> 
> I also wanted to do something about the word 'request' in the fic, but didn't. When I write I often forgot what I was going to write. unbeta'ed.


End file.
